


Yakko's Secret

by cosmic_dumbass1



Series: Tales From the Water Tower [1]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: A Goofy Movie, Angst, Animaniacs - Freeform, Bisexual Max Goof, Bisexual Yakko Warner, Dot Warner - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, LGBTQ, Light Angst, M/M, Max Goof and Yakko Warner, Meeting the parent, Nonbinary Wakko, Nonbinary Wakko Warner, Rival Studios, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Trans Dot Warner, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Wakko and Dot, Yakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Warner and Max Goof, Yakko's a Dork, Yax - Freeform, crack ship, relationships, trans Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: hehehehhehehehh super gay boyfriends from different studios sneaking out to see each other at night
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Series: Tales From the Water Tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138304
Comments: 118
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @pickle_raye and @multispaze for making those doodles, i now love this ship with all my soul
> 
> also, i haven't seen the goofy movie so i have no clue what max's personality is actually like so have this, my interpretation of him :,)

Yakko opened his eyes, glancing over to the clock that was on his nightstand. It was finally midnight, which meant it was finally time for him to leave. He slowly sat up in his ball pit, a few balls rustling as he gently stood, carefully taking one paw out and then the other. When he safely made it out, he grabbed his flashlight, hooking it to the waistband of his pants before sliding out of the bedroom he shared with his siblings. He silently closed the door before hurrying across the main area, pushing the water tower door open. He stuck one paw out the door and then-

"Yakko?"

He froze, tail stuck up in shock, and turned around. "Yes, Wakko?"

"Where're you goin'?" Wakko slurred, rubbing at their eye. "Nowhere, just to get some air. Go back to bed, will ya?"

"Okay..." Wakko waved goodnight before hesitantly turning around and going back to the bedroom. Yakko heaved a sigh of relief before continuing on his mission. He got all the way out of the tower this time and shut the large door as quietly as he could. He hopped off the water tower, sailing to the ground before bounding off into the dark studio lot. He didn't use his flashlight for fear of disturbing Ralph, but he was able to see fairly well in the dark anyway. He made it to the edge of the lot's grounds and hopped across the property line. Finally.

"Max?" He whispered, looking around. He started walking to his right, calling out Max's name again.

"Yak?" A flashlight turned on, and Yakko saw the faint outline of his boyfriend. "Heya, Maxy!" He quietly exclaimed, bouncing forward to wrap Max in a hug. The latter hugged him back, a little awkwardly, before pulling away. "Hey, uh, you ready to go?" He smiled, tilting his head to the direction they were to go. Yakko eagerly nodded. "Lead the way, man!" Max blushed and grabbed Yakko's hand, and the pair slunk into the shadows.

After an uncomfortably long silence took over them, Yakko started uncontrollably giggling, which caused Max to have to frantically shush him multiple times, waving his hands around and whisper yelling at him to shut up, which lead to _more_ giggles because Yakko thought Max looked cute when he was nervous. He eventually calmed down, only a few spare chuckles here and there as they continued on their walk. They finally arrived at their spot a few minutes later, Max eagerly pulling Yakko up the stairs. It was a quaint little shack, painted white with black accents, and was abandoned behind a few desolate buildings. Yakko had stumbled upon the place with his siblings during an outing a few months ago, and the couple had deemed it theirs once Yakko had informed Max about it. Max unlocked the door and gently shoved Yakko inside, quickly following him in before shutting the door.

Yakko pushed himself into Max's personal space, giving him a few pecks before embracing him. "I missed you!" He felt Max chuckle before his arms wrap around him too. "Missed you, too, Yak. How've you been?"

Yakko giggled, cuddling closer to his boyfriend, causing them to bump into the door. "'been good, been good. How're things at ol' Disney?"

"They're good! Nothing too crazy." Max gently pushed Yakko back a bit before leaning forward to give him a forehead kiss. "Wanna head to the chair?" Yakko laughed, nodding, and grabbed Max's hand once more. He dragged him to the oversized beanbag chair Yakko "borrowed" from Scratchinsniff that was situated in the corner of the shack, and the couple flopped down. Yakko scooched over to tuck himself into Max's side, and Max wrapped an arm around him, leaning to cover Yakko in an almost hug. He happily nuzzled into his boyfriend, and Max reciprocated. "I missed you a lot, Yakko."

"I missed you, too, Maxy. It's been a long time since we got to see each other."

Max nodded, starting to rub a paw up and down Yakko's back. "It has. I'm glad you guys got your reboot, but I'm sad you can't sneak out as much."

"Yeah. I love seeing you get all worried about being caught. Like anyone'd catch _us_ , you're with the zaniest toon around! There's no chance they'd snatch either one of us." Yakko proudly spoke, relishing in the embarrassed squeaking sound Max made. "Uh huh, yep!" Max said in a strangled tone. Yakko laughed and snuggled even closer to his boyfriend. "I love how embarrassed you get, it's adorable." Max shoved his face against Yakko, where the toon's shoulder met his neck. The latter giggled again and let his embarrassed partner rest his head against him. It was quiet for a while before Max let out a huff. It tickled Yakko's fur, and the toon let out an involuntary laugh. Max's ear perked up and he sighed again, causing Yakko to giggle even more. It escalated after the cycle happened a few more times, and Yakko eventually fought back. He untangled himself from his boyfriend and wiggled a paw against the fur behind his ear. Max let out a strangled chuckle before his leg shot out, foot tapping a bit as Yakko continued to tickle him. "Ah! Hah, Yakko, st- stop!" Max laughed, rolling over to try and fight back. Yakko didn't let him, instead rolling with him and flipping around to where Max couldn't reach. He continued to rub the spot behind Max's ear, while the latter was reaching behind him to try and grab Yakko. Laughter filled the room as they shrieked and giggled, content with one another's company.

The couple eventually tired out, Yakko caving first, giving Max the opportunity to pull him over himself and tickle him, and ended up curled together on the beanbag once again. Max was the little spoon this time, Yakko curled around him as they snuggled, face to face. Yakko absolutely loved moments like this- being able to see his boyfriend of over eight months without worries of being spotted or found out. It was one of the best things about his day, honestly, and he never took the serenity of cuddling with Max for granted. He hadn't been able to get out to see him for a few weeks due to busy shooting days, but they had still managed to keep in touch through texting. Yakko would call, but Wakko had a tendency of being _really_ nosy when it came to phone calls their siblings had, so Yakko and Max made due with what they had.

"Mmfh."

Yakko looked down at Max, who was staring up at him. "Huh?"

"Nothin. Just comfy." To prove his point, Max curled up tight against Yakko, nuzzling his head against Yakko's arm. He smiled, glancing down at his boyfriend. "You're adorable."

Max blushed and Yakko grinned, gently placing his hands on the sides of Max's head. He maneuvered him to be looking up at Yakko, and Max's blush worsened. Yakko shoved his face close to his, raising his eyebrows a few times. "Heya, Maxy." It took a few seconds, but Max burst out laughing, throwing his head back and hitting Yakko's chin. Yakko let out a yelp, but quickly recovered. Max stopped laughing after a few seconds, wiped his eye, and leaned forward to Yakko again. "Sorry!"

"Eh, 's no biggie." Yakko leaned forward again too, this time giving Max a quick kiss. Max blushed harder, scooting forward to give a kiss back. Yakko grinned, kissing him back again. They stayed like that for a while, eventually falling asleep in the early morning hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the siblings demand knowledge of yakko's whereabouts

"And where were _you_ last night?"

Dot had her arms crossed, a stern look on her face with Wakko behind her, a sandwich in their hand. Yakko had just stepped into the water tower, sure he was sneaking in without being caught, when the lights flicked on and his siblings were in front of him.

"Uhhhh-"

"You said you were getting some air, but you never came back!" Wakko piped up. They took a bite of their sandwich. Dot stared at him, a frown on her lips. "Yakko, care to explain?"

"I fell asleep on the roof. You know how it is, right? Just go up to relax, then you fall asleep!" He let out an awkward chuckle, and Dot merely raised a brow. "Really?" She asked, sarcastic. Yakko shrugged, walking further into the water tower. "Sure thing, sister sib. What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing, unless you tell us where you were." Dot took a step after Yakko, arms still crossed.

"Yakko..." Her tone was a warning.

He let out a few more awkward chuckles. He wasn't facing his siblings anymore, but he could feel the weight of their stares on him. "Yakko."

"Fine! Fine, I snuck out! Fine!" Yakko broke, throwing his hands into the air. " _Really_? Oh my gods, why? _Why, why, why_?" Dot clapped her hands together, detective mode long gone. "Yeah, why'd ya sneak out?" Wakko joined in. Yakko cringed, stepping into the kitchen to grab breakfast. 

"No reason."

"Come onnnn, there's gotta be a reason! _Our_ brother? _Sneaking out_?" Dot whined, jumping onto the counter. Wakko followed, positioning themself on a different side of the kitchen. Yakko was trapped, to a degree, but was too tired to actually care. He rummaged through cabinets, trying to find food. "There's no reason, Dot. Trust me."

"He's denying!" Wakko exclaimed, taking a bite of their sandwich. "Yeah! Ooo, I bet he has a _girlfriend_! Why else would he be so defensive?" Dot asked, peering over at her older brother. "You gotta girlfriend, Yak?"

"Don't call me that, Dot. And no, I don't have a girlfriend." Yakko grabbed a Poptart from a cabinet, unwrapping it to take a bite. "Yes you do, you do! Yakko has a girlfriend!" His siblings both exclaimed, making a little jingle to sing out of it. Yakko sighed and took one more bite out of his Poptart.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I have a _boyfriend_."

Dot and Wakko stopped mid verse, staring at Yakko with wide eyes. "A _boyfriend_?" Dot jumped around, excitedly clapping her hands. "Yakko has a boyfriend! Can we meet 'im? Please? Please, Yakko, can we?" Wakko and Dot started begging. Yakko shrugged, taking another bite of his breakfast. "Dunno. He can't come over, and I can't go over to see him. So, you most likely can't meet him."

Dot whined, and Wakko tilted their head. "Why not? Is that why you snuck out?" Yakko nodded. "Yeah. Can't see him during the day, so I do at night. But, it's after your guys' bedtime so you can't come."

"Well, why can't you see him?"

"Just can't, Waks." Yakko answered.

"Why not?"

"Wakko, I already said, I just can't."

"But why, Yakko?" Wakko asked again.

"He's at _Disney_ , okay? He's at Disney so I can't see him until it's night so nobody sees us together!" Yakko exclaimed. His tone wasn't mean, but it was a bit louder than intended. Dot stared at him, pity in her eyes, and Wakko just tilted their head more. "Why're you dating a Disney star?"

"I don't know, Wakko. I just am."

"Did he ask you out? Or did you ask him?"

Yakko sighed, rubbing a paw against his eye. "Wakko, please just stop asking me, okay? I'm really tired, I just wanna eat, so leave me alone and maybe I'll answer your questions later. Okay?" Wakko nodded, mumbling out an apology before them and Dot walked off. Yakko finished his Poptart, staring off into space as he thought. He knew Max had wanted to meet Wakko and Dot, and had expressed that _many_ times, usually in the form of begging with that irresistible look Yakko could never refuse. The only issue- well, one of only two issues- was the fact that they worked for rival studios. That meant they could _never_ be seen together, hence the sneaking out. The other issue was Wakko and Dot themselves. Yakko knew they could and would most likely behave in front of Max, but he really didn't want to risk the large amount of embarrassment he'd face by introducing them to each other. Sure, his siblings were teenagers now, but that didn't make them any less zany. Hell, he was seventeen and _still_ acted like he did when he was fourteen. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud crash, followed by Wakko profusely apologizing as Dot screeched at them. Yakko rolled his eyes and tossed his Poptart wrapper away. He walked down the hall, following the sound of yelling and found his siblings in their bedroom. Dot was by her bed, Wakko by the closet, and Dot was threateningly holding a mallet in her paws. "Sibs, sibs, what's the issue?" 

"Wakko took one of my skirts!"

"Did not!" Wakko shot back, glaring at Dot. "You did! I saw you taking it, you dick!"

"I didn't take your skirt!" Wakko kept protesting Dot's accusations, and Yakko let it continue for a few moments before holding a paw up. "Alright, alright. Wakko, empty your sweatshirt out. Dot, go through your skirts and see if one's missing." His siblings kept squabbling, not making any move to do what he asked, and he felt his temper rising. After minutes of arguing between the two, Yakko finally snapped. "Sibs, for fuck's sake! I'll let you meet Max if you stop the bullshit!"

_That_ got their attention, and Dot immediately put her mallet in her hammerspace. Wakko reached into their sweater pocket, pulling out one of Dot's skirts. "I just wanted to wear a skirt. I wasn't doing anything weird, I just wanted to try a skirt on. Promise. Sorry Dot."

Dot took her skirt back, accepting Wakko's apology, and the two turned to Yakko. "So? When can we meet him?"

Yakko grimaced, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll text him? Maybe meet up with him and see." His siblings eagerly nodded. "Alright. Fine. You _have_ to be good though, okay? I don't wanna scare him off, we've been dating for a while and I'd never forgive you if you're the reason he leaves me. Okay?" Wakko nodded and Dot looked concerned, but agreed nonetheless. "No more stealing skirts, Wakko, we can go get you some from a shop if you really want." Wakko eagerly nodded again, and Yakko smiled. "K. And Dot, no toon weapons. You know that."

"Sorry."

"It's good. Just leave each other alone now, find something to do separately." Yakko left his siblings in the bedroom and headed to the main area. He flopped onto the couch, pulling his phone out of his hammerspace. He sent a text to Max, asking if they could sneak out, and then placed his phone on the coffee table. He was screwed.

\----

"You wanted to talk about something?"

Max and Yakko had been able to sneak out that night, and had successfully made it to the shack unspotted. They were now curled up on the beanbag like usual, Max embracing Yakko.

"Heh, yeah. Uh, for starters, my sibs found out about you and I. It wasn't my fault, they bugged me into spilling. They also wanna meet you. And I told them they could." Yakko spoke, a frown on his face. "Really? I've wanted to meet them for a while now, that's cool that you'll let them!" Yakko could _feel_ Max's smile, and that made him frown even more.

"I don't want them to, though. I really don't. But I told them they could I don't wanna lie to them, y'know?" He nestled closer to his boyfriend.

"Why don't you want me to meet them?" Max questioned, wrapping his arms around Yakko a bit tighter and pulling him into a secure embrace. "They're zany, Max. They're absolutely crazy. Just like me. It's worse though, since it's two of them and they don't fully know how to compose themselves, and I don't want them to scare you away and make you leave me. I know you will once you meet them, Max, they'll make you hate me."

Yakko instantly regretted his word vomit, curling in on himself as best he could while still in Max's embrace. "Sorry," He added, hushed. Max just gave him a squeeze, lightly brushing his head against Yakko's. "There's no way Wakko and Dot will make me want to leave you, Yak. I love you, and your siblings won't ever change that." Yakko warmed at those three specific words Max had said. They'd only exchanged them a few times, but it always made Yakko feel special. "Don't worry yourself with that bull, okay? I love you so much, Yakko, and meeting your siblings won't make that any different."

"I love you, too. Sorry for worrying." Yakko responded, feeling his face warm up even more. "'s okay, babe."

They stayed cuddled up for a while, basking in each other's warmth and scent before Yakko let out a sigh. "I don't want them to come here, so we _could_ sneak you into the water tower. Then we can still meet up here without them coming at a random time." He felt Max nod behind him. "That could work, Yak."

"Could meet up outside like normal, but I'll just get you in past Ralph. Then you could stay for a bit, meet my sibs, and we can get you back out."

"Who's Ralph?" Max questioned. Yakko could hear the anxiousness starting to creep into his boyfriend's voice. "Just an old security guard. Ol' Ralphie hasn't caught us in _years_."

"Will he catch me?" Yakko chuckled, then rolled over in Max's hug to face him. "Absolutely not, dear Maxy," He booped Max's nose. "You'll be with the Master, you'll never get caught when you're with me!" Max blushed while Yakko grinned, the latter pressing a quick peck on Max's forehead. That caused him to blush even more, and Yakko's heart melted from the absolute cuteness that was his boyfriend. The couple stayed curled up on the beanbag for the rest of the night, discussing the plans for when Max got to meet Wakko and Dot. Yakko still wasn't fully excited about the idea, but the mini pep talk from his boyfriend definitely helped him come to terms with the whole idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max meets wakko and dot

The next night, Yakko was curled up on the couch, blankly staring at the TV as Wakko and Dot played Smash Bros. He was anxiously waiting for the clock to hit midnight, and staying up with his siblings yelling at each other was most definitely _not_ helping his worrying. The match ended, he noted, because Dot threw her control and Wakko victoriously threw their paws in the air, letting out a whoop as Dot complained.

"Alright, sibs, let's pack it up. Find something else to play, yeah?" He asked, turning his attention to focus on his siblings.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Wakko whined, waving an arm around. "I finally beat Dot, why'd we have to stop?" Dot shot them a glare before echoing their question. Yakko sighed, rubbing a paw over his eye. "'cause I said so, alright? Your screaming stresses me out."

Both siblings let out whines, but switched games anyway. Yakko closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the couch. He was excited to see Max, but nervous about his siblings. Even though both parties had told him it'd go fine, he still couldn't help but be concerned. He knew Max wouldn't leave him because of Wakko and Dot, but there was still a possibility his siblings would be so zany that Max would have no choice but to leave him. Yakko knew it was stupid to be worried about it, but it still nagged at him all the time. 

"Yakko! Yakko, it's midnight!"

He opened his eyes to see Wakko hanging over him, tongue sticking out. "You gotta go pick up your _boyfriend_!" Dot chimed in, appearing from behind. He groaned, sitting up, before getting off the couch. "Alright, alright. Sibs, I _need_ you to please be on your best behavior, okay? I know you will be, but _please_ keep the zaniness low." Yakko looked between his siblings, who both nodded and crossed their hearts. "Good. And leave Max alone, too, okay?"

"His name is _Max_?" Dot squealed. "That's so cute!"

Yakko rolled his eyes before shushing her, making his way to the tower door. He did the same routine he always did, opening and closing the door as slowly and quietly as possible before sailing down the tower and bounding across the lot. He snuck past Ralph's station and leaped off the property, skidding to a stop on the sidewalk. "Max? Ya here yet?" He whispered, glancing to the right.

"Yakko, hey!" Max quietly called out, approaching Yakko. He went to reach out for a hug but tripped, and Yakko caught him in his arms. "Sorry!" He whispered, an embarrassed smile on his face as he removed himself from Yakko's arms. Yakko just grinned, placing a quick kiss on Max's cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the studio. He dragged Max behind him as he zoomed across the lot, quietly passing Ralph, and rushing Max up to the water tower. They arrived at the top and Yakko dropped Max's hand, giving a shy smile. "I'm really sorry for whatever my sibs do. And sorry if the tower's a mess, nobody ever visits us unless it's for a scene."

"It's no problem, Yak, trust me! My dad's a mess, so it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Max smiled before he leaned forward and gave Yakko a kiss, sliding over to Yakko's side afterwards. "Lead the way?"

Yakko nodded and quietly opened the water tower door. He poked his head in and found neither sibling in sight. He motioned for Max to walk in, which he did, and Yakko quickly followed, pulling the door shut behind him. "This is your home?" Max asked, looking around with wide eyes. "Yup. The one and only Warner Bros. Water Tower!" Yakko threw a hand out, moving it across the main area. "It has everything from a kitchen to a hallway to a bathroom to a living room!" Max chuckled, glancing around once more. "It's nice, I like it. Seems cozy." Yakko nodded, grabbing Max's hand. He guided him to the couch and made him sit, heading off to find his siblings.

He went down the hall to their shared bedroom and found his siblings on his bed. They were looking at Wakko's tablet, laughing at something on the screen. Wakko spotted him and waved, tail excitedly wagging as they motioned for Yakko to join them.

"What are you guys doing? Max is here already!"

"We know! Look at what we caught!" Dot shoved the tablet into Yakko's face. He blinked before his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. On it, he saw the outside of the water tower. It was just the outside for a few seconds before he saw himself and Max hop onto the top. He watched their awkward interaction, but then Max leaned in-

"Oh my gods, _sibs_!" Yakko shoved the tablet away, glaring at them. "What the fuck. Why?"

"Dunno. Ask your boyfriend." Wakko responded, smiling. Yakko flipped them off before crossing his arms. "Just go out and say hi, I left him on the couch."

"You left him on the _couch_?" Dot placed a paw on her chest as she gasped. "The shame!" She quickly stood, handing the tablet back to Wakko, who swallowed it again, and then dragged them to stand up with her. "C'mon, Wakko, let's meet Max!" She sped out of the bedroom, Wakko right behind her, and Yakko just stood there and watched. He sighed before walking after them, reciting a silent prayer to the wishing star that his siblings would behave themselves.

"Helloooo, Max! We're the Warner Siblings!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Dot!"

Yakko turned the corner to see Wakko and Dot standing on the coffee table in front of Max. They recited their normal intro lines before looking up at him and waving. Max turned to look at him and gave him a dorky grin. Yakko weakly smiled back before making his way to the table as well. "Sibs, wha-"

"So, Max, whaddya like to do?" Dot questioned, hopping forward to sit on the couch, resting her head on her paw. "Besides our brother, of course." Wakko added, flopping onto the other side of the sofa with a sly grin on their face. Max blushed, spluttering out random syllables. Yakko felt his face warm up as well. " _Wakko_." He growled, crossing his arms.

"Good night, everybody!" Dot exclaimed, throwing an arm in the air. Wakko grinned, leaning in front of Max to give her a high five. The two sat back, staring at Max. Yakko walked in front of them and plopped down in the armchair they had set up to the right of the sofa. "Well? What're your interests?" Wakko asked. "Uh, I like music? I play guitar an-"

"No way! I play drums!" Wakko exclaimed. 

"That's awesome! I can't keep rhythm well enough to play drums myself." Max smiled at Wakko, while Dot leaned forward. "Ooo, who's your favorite movie star, Max?" She questioned, batting her eyes. Max awkwardly chuckled. "Uh, I don't really have one, I don't think."

Dot gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "No favorite movie star?"

Max shook his head, and Dot looked down in shock. "Unbelievable!"

"Sibs, let's maybe not interrogate the shit out of my boyfriend, yeah?"

Wakko and Dot both stared at him like he was crazy before going back to asking Max questions. They started talking over one another, trying to get answers, and Max helplessly looked over at Yakko. He stood up from the arm chair and walked to the couch, pulling both of his siblings away from his partner. " _Guys_. Seriously. Chill out for two seconds, will ya?" He pushed them both a little bit, and they flopped further away from Max, still on the couch. Yakko sat where Dot had been, so Dot perched on the arm instead. Wakko sat up from where they fell and stuck their tongue out. 

"Can we play Smash Bros again, Yakko?" They asked.

"Yeah, can we? Please?" Dot chimed in.

Yakko looked over at Max. "Do you wanna play, too?" Max shrugged. "I've never played, so I guess I can try it out." Both Wakko and Dot gasped at that, eagerly rushing off the couch to grab controls for the Switch. "That's unacceptable! Yakko, how are you dating someone who's never played Smash Bros?" Dot questioned, hopping back to the couch with three controllers. She passed two off to Yakko and Max, keeping one for herself. Wakko set up the TV and Switch, loading up the game before grabbing the other control and bounding back to the couch as well.

"Uhh, Yak, how do I use this..?" Max leaned over, holding out his controller. Yakko gave him a look before gently holding the side Max wasn't. "This button will make your character move, right?" Max slowly nodded. "This one is how you fight, and this one has a special move!" Yakko continued to explain the controls _and_ the game while Wakko and Dot anxiously moved around, waiting for the explanation to end. Once it did, all four toons picked their characters and started the game. Wakko quickly won the game, victoriously raising a paw in the air while Dot tried to kick him from the opposite end of the couch. They played a lot of rounds, Wakko winning most, Dot winning three, and Max winning one. Yakko was terrible at video games, and his siblings' teasing of Max earlier switched to teasing him. They joked around at how much of a dad he was while Max just shyly smiled. Yakko had turned beet red before shoving both of his siblings off the couch and making them get ready for bed because of the time. Once both had gone off to the hall, Yakko turned to his boyfriend.

"I'm really sorry about them, Maxy."

"It's fine, Yak! They're not as bad as you think, I promise. Maybe a little overwhelming, but definitely not bad!" Max reached out and grabbed Yakko's hand, giving him a warm smile. Yakko blushed, looking away. "They're really embarrassing."

Max chuckled, squeezing Yakko's hand a bit. "I'm sure they are. But hey, I had fun. Did you?" He waited for a response from his boyfriend, reaching for Yakko's chin with his free hand when he didn't look up at him. Max gently guided Yakko into looking at him, and gave him a small smile when they made eye contact. "Did you have fun, love?"

Yakko blushed even more before slowly nodding. "Once they calmed down I did." He spoke in a hushed tone, embarrassed. Max grinned before gently pulling Yakko's face towards him, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm glad, Yak." Yakko leaned in for another kiss, closing his eyes as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Max quickly reciprocated, tugging him closer by the hand.

"Get a room!"

Yakko yanked himself back, tumbling off the couch as Max pulled away quick. Yakko looked up from the floor to see Wakko standing in the hallway entrance, toothbrush in mouth as they stared at him. "S-sorry!" Max exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. Yakko stood from the floor, shooting a look at Wakko. "Go finish up, little sib." Wakko pulled their toothbrush out of their mouth to give Yakko a sly look before bounding back down the hall. Yakko plopped back down on the couch. "Sorry about them."

"No no, don't worry! That's my bad." Max shyly smiled. Yakko curled up on the couch, tucking his legs under himself before reaching out and grabbing his partner's hand. He rested his head on Max's shoulder, and they stayed like that as Dot and Wakko reemerged from the hall. "Goodnight, Max!" They said in unison, using the same tone Yakko did when saying his most well known phrase. "Goodnight, Wakko! Night, Dot!" Max said back, giving a wave. The siblings rushed forward to each give Yakko a hug before returning to the hallway. Yakko's ear perked up at the sound of the door closing.

"Thank fuck."

Max laughed, resting his head on top of Yakko's. "They were fun to hangout with, Yak. Promise."

"You liked it?"

"Definitely!" Max responded, rubbing a finger up and down Yakko's paw. "I really enjoyed getting to meet Wakko and Dot, and kinda getting to see your dynamic with them a little bit." Yakko flushed, making an embarrassed noise. "My dynamic?" He questioned. He felt Max nod in response before his boyfriend leaned away a bit.

"Yeah, your dynamic. You act different with them than how you act around me. It's not bad or anything, it's just fun to see a different side of you."

"Oh," Yakko pulled back a little too, looking up at his boyfriend. "I act different around you?"

Max nodded.

"Oh."

"It's not bad or anything, most people have slightly different personalities for different people they meet." Max used his free hand to boop Yakko's nose, the latter blushing profusely. "I have a different personality around you than I do with my dad. It's basically the same, y'know?"

"I'm meeting your dad." Yakko reached out to boop Max's nose too, as revenge. He relished in the embarrassment he caused as Max sputtered out a few cut off phrases. "There's absolutely no way you're meeting my dad, Yak." He finally managed to mumble out, leaning forward to pull Yakko into a tighter hug. "Absolutely no way."

"You met my sibs," Yakko pointed out. He accepted the hug though, cuddling further into his boyfriend. "I'll even bring food. There's a good donut place Wakko likes, I could get stuff from there!" Max groaned, protesting for a few minutes before he started to laugh. Yakko had reached up to tickle behind his ear, knowing it was ticklish. The couple engaged in a mini tickle fight before Dot came in to complain about the noise, stating how Wakko had thought they were doing something else entirely. Both boys blushed and apologized quite a few times before both deciding they should head out to get Max back home.

Yakko and Max had safely made it out of the studio and were hiding just to the right of the main entrance like usual. "Thank you for finally letting me meet your siblings, Yakko. I had fun." Max whispered, hugging his boyfriend. "I'm glad they didn't scare you off."

"That'd never happen, Yak."

"I know."

Max nodded before squeezing Yakko a bit tighter. They finally pulled apart, and Yakko quickly rushed forward to give Max a quick peck. "Thanks for coming. I love you." Yakko smiled.

"Of course! And I love you, too." Max gave him a forehead kiss before waving goodbye, and Yakko watched his partner walk away until he couldn't see him anymore. He turned and headed back to the water tower, a few thoughts swirling around his brain as he maneuvered through his usual routine. He accidentally tripped an alarm by Ralph's station, however, and quickly sped home, security guard hot on his tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess we're going to a max pov
> 
> also how the fuck does one write goofy's character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg also i completely forgot, but i'm imagining yakko and max being 17, wakko being 14, and dot being 13. i feel like them being a bit older fits the story better

Max safely snuck back into his house after visiting the Warner Bros water tower for the first time. He'd unlocked the door and made his way inside, turning around to quietly close and lock it back up again. When he turned around, he was met nose to nose with his dad.

"Heh- uh, hi, Dad!" Max awkwardly chuckled. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the floor.

"Maxy? Where'd ya run off to?" Goofy stepped back, placing a hand on his hip. "You weren't out seeing that Roxanne, right?"

Max quickly shook his head. "No, no, Dad. Roxanne and I broke up almost a year ago, remember?" Goofy looked off in space, pondering, before looking back at Max. "Heh, I _do_ remember that!" Max nodded. "Where were you, then?"

"Uh, just- just out. Wanted to get some air, y'know? It's, nice outside?" Max stumbled through the sentence, giving an awkward smile at the end. His dad thought about that response, looking away again. "Why don't we go sit outside then, Maxy! We're both up, let's go!" Goofy pushed past Max and to the door, unlocking it before tugging his son outside. Max plopped onto the bench that sat on the porch, his dad following. He sighed, reclining as much as he could on the wooden seat.

As his dad started to go off on a tangent about the Goof family and sitting outside at night to stargaze, Max started to zone out. Now that he'd been caught sneaking out, he wouldn't be able to as often as every night or every other night. He'd have to let Yakko know that. Speaking of Yakko, Max had never mentioned him to his dad. He hadn't come out as bisexual, either. His dad had no clue he was even dating someone besides thinking he and Roxanne were still together. And Max had absolutely no idea where his dad stood on the LGBTQ+ community, or how he'd react if Max came out, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to find out. He'd love to come out, sure. He already had to PJ, who was overjoyed about being the first person Max had officially come out to, but coming out to his dad was completely different. He couldn't just walk into the conversation with "I like dudes" like he did before. He'd have to have a whole build up, get to feel the situation before actually getting around to mentioning the fact that he liked girls _and_ guys.

"Max? Ya listening?"

"Wha- huh?" Max spluttered, coming back to reality.

"I was just mentioning how your Grandpa Goof found a new constellation! They never got it named after him, but he found it!" Goofy smiled at Max. "Did ya space out there? Hehe, get it?"

Max nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah, I got it."

Goofy continued to glance at his son. Max looked a bit troubled, upset even, and he wanted to help if he could. Talking about it might be all Max needs to get to feeling better, so he spoke up again. "Son, what're you thinking of? You're being more quiet than usual."

Max quickly looked up, giving him an odd look. "Pssh, it's nothing, Dad! Just teenage stuff, right?"

Goofy thought about that response for a second before speaking again. "What kinda teenage stuff? If it's about party moves, your dear old Pops can help ya out!" He waved his left arm, trying to start a wave with Max, but his son just looked at him. He sighed, arms flopping back down. "Not party moves, then?"

Max shook his head.

"Is it about girls? I did give you that bees and birds and that like talk, right?"

"Dad!" Max whined. He covered his face with his hands, embarrassed, and Goofy chuckled. "Sorry!"

Max shook his head, dropping his hands to his lap. He stared at them and opened his mouth a few times like he was going to say something but couldn't quite phrase it.

"Dad, I-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

They spoke at the same time, Goofy chuckling. "Go ahead, Maxy."

"I- uh, Dad. You-you know how I haven't been... dating anyone since Roxanne and I broke up?" Goofy nodded. "That isn't, um- I _have_ been dating someone, uh, for eight months now. Yeah."

"That's great, Maxy! Why haven't you brought her over yet? You know I'll make my famous Goof family casserole! I can even show your baby pic-"

"Dad, stop! Please. Don't talk, okay?" Max looked up at him with pleading eyes, and Goofy knew when it was time for him to shut up. He nodded.

Max exhaled, nodding to himself before looking back up at him. "I haven't brought- uh, brought... _him_ over yet because he works for um, the Warner Brothers Studio." He immediately looked down at his lap. "And I'm bisexual." He said quietly.

"Did you sneak out, Max? Was it to see him?" Max nodded, not looking up. "I'll drive you over, son, no need to go sneaking around! And you need to invite him over so I can make the family casserole! Also, it's perfectly fine that you're bisexual, Maxy." Goofy smiled, leaning over to pinch Max's cheek.

"You aren't mad that I'm dating a guy?"

"Why would I be? You're happy, and that's all that matters to me! You could be dating a boy, girl, neither, an alien, I don't care! As long as my little Maxy's happy." Max gave him a huge smile, tears starting to fall down his face. "You're the best, Dad!" He threw his arms around him, and Goofy wrapped him in a huge hug as he cried. They sat for a while as Max's cries trickled off to sniffles here and there. Goofy pat his back, rubbing up and down before resting his hand there again. "I love you, Max."

"Love you too, Dad."

Max pulled away from his dad's embrace after a while. It was comforting to know he was there for him and accepted him. It made Max so happy- it felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Heya, what's his name? I need to know what to call him when he comes over for casserole and baby pictures."

"He's not seeing those baby pictures, Dad!"

Goofy chuckled, while Max crossed his arms. "His name's Yakko. But there is _no_ way he's seeing the pictures, okay?" His dad shrugged, a sly smile on his face before he repeated Yakko's name a couple of times. "You said he works for the Warner Bros Studio, Maxy?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. That's why I sneak out, so I can see him without getting in trouble for being there."

"Well, I'll drive you at night then. And we can pick Yakko up at night when he comes over to try the-"

"The family casserole, yeah, yeah." Max cut in, rolling his eyes as he smiled. "Got it, Dad."

Goofy chuckled, Max eventually joining in. They sat on the bench for a few more minutes, looking at the stars, before heading inside.

\-----

Max had gotten changed into his pajamas and was lying on his side in bed, a goofy smile on his face as he stared at his phone, texting his boyfriend.

**Yak <3**

_u made it home okay?_

**Max**

_yeah_

_sorry for the late reply, i was with my dad_

**Yak <3**

_no problem, just making sure u were safe <:_

**Max**

_i came out to him_

_also you're coming over for casserole_

**Yak <3**

_babe im so proud of you!!_

_casserole?_

**Max**

_it's a family recipe_

_he's excited to make it for you_

**Yak <3**

_im honored_

_when can i come over_

_i wanna meet ur dad_

**Max**

_i'll ask him in the morning_

_he's excited to meet you too_

_and if he offers to show you baby pictures, please deny_

**Yak <3**

_baby pics u say??_

**Max**

_yakko no_

**Yak <3**

_yakko yes_

_i wanna see baby maxy~_

**Max**

_yak what did we say about the squiggle?_

**Yak <3**

_not to use it~_

**Max**

_good night_

**Yak <3**

_wait babe come backkk_

_babyyyy :(_

**Max**

_:(_

**Yak <3**

_im sorry~_

**Max**

_bye_

**Yak <3**

_SHIT I DIDNT MEAN TO_

_MAX COME BACKKK_

_BABE_

_MAX_

**Max**

_it's okay babe_

_but i do think i'm gonna go to bed_

**Yak <3**

_i rlly didnt mean to use the squiggle im sorry :(_

_oh ok_

_i love you_

_and im really happy u got to come out!!_

**Max**

_i love you, too_

_and same here, i'm so glad my dad's accepting_

**Yak <3**

_im literally so happy for u babe_

**Max**

_thanks yak (:_

**Yak <3**

_of course maxy_

_ok go to bed now_

_u need ur beauty sleep_

**Max**

_wow thanks_

**Yak <3**

_i was joking >:(_

**Max**

_i know you were, dork_

**Yak <3**

_u flatter me_

_im literally blushing rn_

**Max**

_good_

_but seriously, i'm gonna go to bed_

_i love you, sleep well <3_

**Yak <3**

_i love you too_

_and you too (:_

Max smiled, hugging his phone to his chest. He rolled over and plugged it in, rolling back over after. He pulled the covers over himself, tucking them underneath his chin. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about Yakko and casseroles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the texting bit so much


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yakko gets to try the goof family casserole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, the chapter (some of) you have been waiting for
> 
> ps. i still have no clue how the actual fuck you write goofy's character

**Maxy :)**

_okay my dad said you can come over tonight_

_he's already started on making the casserole_

**Yakko**

_oh shit tonight??_

**Maxy :)**

_is that not gonna work?_

_we can reschedule, you know_

**Yakko**

_no no its fine_

_i just gotta make sure my sibs wont destroy the whole tower_

_but no i can come tonight_

_thats what she said_

**Maxy :)**

_are you sure? you don't have to_

_really yak_

**Yakko**

_its good i can make it_

_dont worry about it babe_

_plus if ur dads already making a casserole itd be rude for me not to go_

**Maxy :)**

_true_

_alright_

_so he said he can drive to pick you up, but that might be loud_

**Yakko**

_i can just get off the property and walk a little and then u can pick me up_

_then we arent by the entrance or anything_

**Maxy :)**

_oh, that makes sense_

_nice thinking_

**Yakko**

_u flatter me once again_

**Maxy :)**

_well it's true_

**Yakko**

_still~_

**Maxy :)**

_YAKKO_

**Yakko**

_sorry maxy :(_

**Maxy :)**

_..._

_you're a dork_

**Yakko**

_im your dork ;)_

**Yakko**

_babe??_

_max_

_hello_

_babe y arent u responding??_

_:(_

**Maxy :)**

_you don't just say stuff like that_

_now dad's looking at me funny_

**Yakko**

_what'd u do??_

**Maxy :)**

_i didn't do anything, it's your fault_

**Yakko**

_whats my fault??_

**Maxy :)**

_being cute_

_i wasn't expecting that response and it surprised me_

_that's all_

**Yakko**

_awww did i embarrass u??_

_thats adorable babe_

**Maxy :)**

_> :(_

_fuck i gotta go_

_dad set the dough on fire_

**Yakko**

_on fire??_

_max?_

Yakko was concerned about the dough being on fire, but chuckled to himself nonetheless. He was definitely excited to meet Max's dad and get to see how his boyfriend acted around him. Like he'd said when came over to meet Wakko and Dot, everyone has different personalities around others, and Yakko was happy about getting to see Max's with his dad.

Yakko rolled off of his bed, standing up and heading out to the kitchen. Wakko was sitting on the counter, a bowl of crackers in their lap. "Hi, big brother!"

"Hey, little sib. What're you having for lunch?"

Wakko eagerly picked up the bowl, showing it to Yakko. "I had two grilled cheese sandwiches, an ice cream sundae, four cups of Ramen noodles, and crackers!" Yakko gagged a little, giving his younger sibling a smile. "Sounds delicious!"

He went to the freezer and grabbed himself a corndog. He unwrapped it and plopped it into the microwave, setting the time before turning to hop onto the counter next to Wakko. "Where's Dot at?"

Wakko shrugged, shoving a few crackers into their mouth. "Dunno. She was out earlier to get food," They supplied, eating more of their snack.

"Gotcha." Yakko replied, walking back over to the microwave to grab his corndog before going back to sit on the counter. "I'm going over to Max's tonight."

"Ooo, going to your boyfriend's house tonight?" Wakko teased, cheekily grinning at him. "Make sure to use prote-"

"Wakko!"

Wakko laughed, throwing their head back before looking at Yakko. "Seriously though!"

"I'm not doing _that_ with him, I'm meeting his dad." Yakko took a bite of his corndog. "I need you to stay out of trouble tonight, okay? Please."

Wakko nodded, munching on their crackers some more. "We will, Yakko. We aren't little anymore, we know when to stop."

"I know, I just-"

"Stop, big bro. We aren't as out of control anymore, you don't need to worry. Dot and I can stay out of trouble for a few hours, you know that."

Yakko took another bite of his lunch, chewing before nodding. "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to have to come home early or someth-"

"Yakko."

"Sorry, Wak."

Wakko scooted over to Yakko, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "'s okay, Yakko. I promise we won't make you come home early. You can stay over as long as you want and we'll be fine, I promise!" Yakko wrapped his own arm around his younger sibling. "Thanks, Wak. I really appreciate it."

"'course."

They both finished up their lunches, making dirty jokes and celebrity references here and there. Once Yakko finished, he headed off to find Dot, who told him the same thing Wakko did- they weren't little anymore and were fully capable of being somewhat civilized for a bit. It did help calm some of Yakko's worries, he found as he walked back to the bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, checking his texts. He had a few missed ones from Max, talking about how him and his dad were okay and hadn't burned down the house. Yakko laughed to himself, typing back a response, before turning his phone off. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

\-----

"I'm outside of the studio, Max! I'm literally a couple of feet to the right of the main entrance!" Yakko anxiously spoke into his phone.

"Dad, Dad! Turn ri- oh my god. Dad, turn around!" Max's voice rang out into Yakko's ear. "Sorry, Yak. We'll be there soon."

"It's okay, Max. Just try and hurry? I don't feel like getting caught again."

"You got caught? When?"

"Heh heh, uh-" Yakko awkwardly laughed, looking around. "I-"

"Dad, turn here! There you go! Yak, I can see you now!"

Yakko looked up and saw dim headlights making their way down the dark road. He said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone, bounding across the street to stop at the middle. The car slowed to a stop, and the left back door swung open. "Yakko, hi!" Max leaned back from the passenger seat, waving him in. "Hey, Maxy!" Yakko climbed into the backseat, closing the door and fastening his seatbelt. "Heya, Mr. Goof!" Yakko leaned towards the middle, sticking a paw out.

"Well, hello! Call me Goofy!" Max's dad turned around a bit to give him a handshake, laughing. "Nice to meet ya, son!"

Yakko flushed, pulling his hand back after Goofy let go. "Same to you, Goof!"

Max looked over his shoulder and gave Yakko an embarrassed smile. Yakko grinned back before striking up conversation with Goofy as they headed to Max's house.

When they arrived, Max awkwardly escorted Yakko out of the car, giving him a sheepish half smile as he helped him get out of the back. Yakko smiled, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his hand. Goofy clambered out of the car, shutting his door with a silent chuckle.

"This is a nice house, Goof!"

Goofy laughed, patting a hand on Yakko's shoulder. "Why gosh, thank you! It's been passed down for the last five Goof generations! It's gonna be Maxy's once I'm too old to take care of it. Y'know, it'll be perfect for you tw-"

"Okay, Dad, that's enough!" Max let out a forced laugh, tugging Yakko's hand a bit. "C'mon, we can go inside."

Max lead Yakko up the stairs while Yakko looked around. Goofy followed, tripping on a step but catching himself before he fell completely. Max groaned while Yakko grinned. "Have a nice trip, there?" Goofy let out a loud laugh. Yakko preened, happy he made a pun that landed. "Really?" Max asked with a flat tone, pulling on his hand a little. Yakko shrugged, turning to give him a smug grin. "'s what I do best, dear Maxy."

"C'mon in, Yakko!" Goofy had unlocked the door and was bowing beside it, a hand outstretched to lead into the house. Max sighed before pulling Yakko through the door and into the home. He looked around as Max guided him to the living room. "Nice place!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks," Max replied, plopping onto the couch and pulling Yakko down with him by the hand. "The casserole just needs to heat up! Even though it's late, we can still eat some!" Goofy called out. "I'll get that ready to go and then leave you boys be."

"Thanks!" Yakko turned over his shoulder to look at the kitchen. "That's where you guys set dough on fire?"

"Yup. I don't even know what he did for it to catch." Max turned to stare at Yakko, who eventually glanced down to look at him as well. "What? Got something on my face?" The toon reached behind his back and pulled a marker out of his hammerspace. He then did his best to write and spell "something" on his forehead. He raised his eyebrows a few times, grinning at Max.

"You're such a dork, oh my god." Max chuckled, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm _your_ dork." Yakko gave him a smug smirk as he echoed their texts from earlier. Max blushed, spluttering out nonsense until Yakko leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "You're adorable, babe."

"Yakko!" Max drew out the o, covering his face. "My dad's right there!" He whispered through his hands.

"Has he never seen two toons kiss before? Plus, I don't think he's even paying attention. I mean, look at him!"

Max looked over the back of the couch, and sure enough, Goofy was in his own world. Yakko stared into the kitchen as well before wiping off the marker on his forehead, looking over at Max again. He leaned forward slowly, a little bit at a time, before reaching out and scratching behind Max's ear. He gasped, shooting Yakko a dirty look before batting at his arm. Yakko continued to rub at the fur behind Max's ear, moving his arm around to avoid Max's hands. He chuckled before he gently grabbed the base of the ear. He lightly brushed downwards as Max's foot started to tap. "Yakko!" Max hissed, trying to pull Yakko's arm away. Yakko continued to rub Max's ear before grabbing the base of it again, giving it a light tug. He then let go entirely, hand dropping onto his lap. "Your ears are soft."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

Max gave him a sheepish smile. 

"The casseroles'a bakin'! Feel free to turn on the TV!" Goofy stepped into the living room. "I'll just be over in my room to get some shut eye while it heats up. I'm not as young as I used to be!"

"Okay, Dad!" Max waved his Dad away.

"Thanks, Goofy!" Yakko called, smiling. "No problem, son!" Goofy chuckled before walking out of the living room. Yakko flushed again, looking down at his lap with a small smile on his face.

"You okay, Yak?" Yakko quickly looked back up. Max's head was tilted to the side, a slightly concerned look on his face. "I'm fine! Heh, yeah. Just peachy!"

"Does him calling you son weird you out? I'll get him to stop if it does."

"No!" It escaped from Yakko's lips, louder than intended, and he quickly shrank in on himself. "It doesn't weird me out. Sorry. It's probably weird that I _like_ him saying it? Yeah, probably. I just- never had a dad, so it's just, nice being called son. Yeah."

"That's not weird, Yakko."

"No?"

Max shook his head. "Definitely not, babe."

"Okay." Yakko smiled a little, looking back down at his lap. Max slowly leaned over and wrapped an arm around Yakko's shoulders. Yakko turned to look at his boyfriend- they were nose to nose, and Max gave him a grin. "I love you." Yakko blushed, smiling more. "I love you, too." He quietly responded. Max had a dorky look on his face as he leaned forward and pulled Yakko into a kiss. Yakko slowly kissed back, grinning as he did so. Max eventually broke the kiss when he smiled too, pulling back to rest his forehead against Yakko's.

Behind them, Goofy stepped out of his room. "Don't mind me, bo-" He stopped his sentence, spotting Max and Yakko cuddled together on the couch. He smiled to himself before grabbing his cellphone, which he had come out to grab, and snapping a quick picture. He turned around and headed back to his room.

\-----

"Thanks for making this, Goofy! It's amazing!"

Yakko shoveled a huge piece of the casserole into his mouth, savoring the bite. He glanced over at Max, who looked very concerned, and gave him a large grin.

"You're welcome! It's the Goof family recipe, I just had to make it when Maxy told me he was dating somebody!" Goofy responded. Max groaned, rolling his eyes before stabbing his fork into his piece of casserole. " _Dad_."

"Sorry, Maxy!" Goofy chuckled before grabbing another slice of casserole. Max spit out a few sarcastic comments and Goofy gave a few jokes back. Yakko smiled as he watched the two interact. The dynamic between them was pretty amusing to Yakko, and he was happy he got to be witness to it.

"Oh, Yakko! You have to take a look at some pictures of little Maxy!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Yakko eagerly looked over to Goofy.

"Yakko, don-" Max started to interject.

"I'll gladly take a look! I've always wondered what Max looked like when he was little!"

The look Max shot Yakko would've killed him if they were recording a sketch. They weren't, however, so Yakko was able to give his boyfriend a shit eating grin in response. Goofy was completely absorbed in story telling now, excitedly rambling on about how Max was as a little kid, and Yakko eagerly listened in while Max sulked. Yakko payed attention to Goofy's stories for a bit before he turned his attention to his boyfriend. He took another bite of his casserole, plopping his chin on his hand as he watched Max fail to stab a piece of his food. The casserole slipped off the fork every time Max lifted his hand from the plate and the toon let out an irritated groan. Yakko observed for a bit and couldn't help but quietly chuckle at the failed attempts. Max's head shot up as he looked towards him.

"Shut up," He hissed, looking back down at his plate to try and grab the food.

"Didn't say anything!" Yakko teasingly whispered back, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips. He quickly reached out for Max's hand, guiding him into stabbing the piece of casserole, successfully pulling it off of the plate. In a swift movement, he fed the piece to Max before placing the fork back down on the plate and moving his hand back to his own fork. He grinned to himself, silently giggling as Max stared daggers at him. He cheekily continued to eat his casserole, stifling laughs while trying to figure out what the story Goofy was explaining was about.

\-----

"And _this_ is Maxy when he got his first bath!"

Goofy handed Yakko a picture of a very little baby Max. Yakko grinned, looking over to Max, who was sitting to his right. "Aww, babe! Look at that cute face!" He teased, reaching out to pinch one of his boyfriend's cheeks before being batted away by Max. "C'mon, Yak, can we not look at pictures anymore? You've seen all of them from last year till I was _born_."

"Exactly!" Yakko leaned forward to peck Max's cheek, grinning as his boyfriend flushed. "Since I've seen almost all of them, might as well finish it off, right?"

"Here's Max in his first onesie!" Yakko turned to his left, grabbing the next picture Goofy handed over.

"Look at that face, Max, how do you hate looking at these? They're adorable!" Yakko shoved the picture into Max's face, who awkwardly took it from Yakko's hand.

"How would you feel if I looked at _your_ baby pictures? It's embarrassing." Yakko frowned. Max handed the picture back to Yakko without looking at it, not noticing Yakko's change of mood. "Maybe we can look at your baby pictures when I come over again."

Yakko quickly handed the two pictures back to Goofy, placing his hands in his lap. He felt nausea start to creep in, making his stomach feel fluttery. He took a shallow breath in, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "Yak?" Max leaned forward and into Yakko's line of sight. He gave a weak smile, looking at Max.

"Yakko, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm great!" Yakko smiled. "What's the next pic, Goof?"

"Well... here's Max trying applesauce for the first time!" Goofy dug through the photo box, pulling out the applesauce picture and handing it over. Yakko took it but didn't look. He stared at the corner of the film, zoning out as the nauseous feeling started to get worse. He knew exactly what this was but didn't want to acknowledge it- not yet, at least. He was at his _boyfriend's_ house, he couldn't freak out right now!

"Nice pic!" He handed it back over to Goofy. He looked over at Max, who was staring at him with a very concerned look on his face. "Where's the bathroom?" Yakko asked.

"Uh- down the hall, last door on the right," Yakko stood and started to walk off before Max grabbed his wrist. "Yakko, are you okay?" He echoed his question. Yakko gave him a small smile before shrugging. "Guess so." He shook his arm from Max's grip and headed off to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, turning around to rest his back against the wood. He grinned up at the ceiling as his breathing started to speed up. He felt tears start to sting at his eye, but he blinked them away. With a smile still on his face, he slid down the door, resting his arms on his knees. Max asking about _his_ baby pictures caught Yakko off guard. He didn't have any baby pictures. Not of him, not of Wakko, and not of Dot. There weren't any baby pictures of any of them. They were drawn from ages 12, 9, and 8. They had no childhood before that and couldn't even imagine what their life was like before their concept ages. Yakko was beyond jealous that Goofy had so many pictures of Max, documenting every little thing from applesauce to the first time he wore shorts. He could only wish he had those kinds of memories of himself and his siblings to look back on.

Yakko stopped and took a minute to breathe, inhaling for a few counts before exhaling. He wasn't having a full blown attack, which was good, but he was definitely shaken up. He did a few more breathing exercises, letting himself explore the sensitive topic of his nonexistent childhood for a few more minutes. He finally stood up, glancing in the mirror that was above the sink. He smiled, inspecting his face. It didn't quite reach his eyes, even when he tried, and he sighed to himself. He was feeling a little bit less frazzled now, which was good, but his smile didn't agree. He shrugged to himself and sighed again before unlocking the door. He put a smile on his face and marched back to the couch. He plopped back down on the middle cushion. Goofy wasn't there anymore, but Max was. "Where's Goof at?" He asked, turning to look at Max.

"Went to grab his phone. Are you sure you're okay? You look sad." Max leaned forward, gently petting up by Yakko's ear before dragging his hand down Yakko's fur. With his free hand, he tangled his fingers together with Yakko's, squeezing his hand a little. Yakko leaned into the petting, closing his eyes. "'m fine. Just my brain."

"You wanna talk about it?" Max's tone was gentle, sweet, and Yakko felt himself flush. "Nah. I'm okay now. Thanks though, babe." He opened his eyes again, making shy eye contact with his boyfriend. Max gave him a small smile before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yakko's. His other hand had dropped down to hold Yakko's, and the toon smiled as well.

"Anytime, Yak."

"Heya, boys! I think you're gonna need to get heading home soon, Yakko, it's almost three!" Goofy wandered back into the living room, phone in hand. "Or, you can sleep over since you're here already!"

Yakko pulled away from Max when Goofy walked in, a blush forming on his face. "Uhhhh," He looked at his boyfriend, who shrugged. "You can stay if you want to. You can just sneak onto the lot in the morning, right?"

Yakko nodded, thinking it over. He could just ask Wakko and Dot to cause a commotion in the morning that he could just hop into and not be caught. It would be easier than sneaking back in now, and just made more sense to do.

"Alright, I'll stay! Lemme just text my sibs so they know I won't be home." Yakko exclaimed. Goofy chuckled, heading into the kitchen while Max gave him a grin. Yakko pulled his phone out from his hammerspace, shooting a text to the groupchat he, Wakko, and Dot had that explained he was staying over. He got a response from Wakko almost immediately which made him text back with orders for Wakko to go to bed. The only response was a devil emoji and Yakko internally rolled his eyes. His sibs would be the death of him one of these days.

"'s all good? Can you stay?" Max asked, staring at Yakko. "Yup! I'm good to go!"

Max grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yakko grinned, reaching out to grab Max's other hand. Goofy came back out of the kitchen, plopping back down on the couch with Yakko and Max.

"You can sleep in the guest room or with Max, Yakko. Whichever you want!" He spoke, a chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"Uhm, I'll stay with Max, if that's okay."

"That's perfectly okay! No funny business though, boys! I don't need to give you the bir-"

" _Dad_!" Max groaned, stretching a leg out to kick at one of Goofy's. "What did we say earlier? Remember, we said nothing embarrassing?"

"Sorry, Maxy, I just want to make sure you boys are being safe and all be-"

"Dad! Please, oh my god." Max threw his head onto the back of the couch, groaning again. "C'mon, let's just go." Max stood, pulling Yakko off the couch by the hand.

"Goodnight, Goof!" Yakko waved as he was dragged to Max's room. Goofy wished him sweet dreams before Max shoved Yakko into his room.

Yakko looked around while Max frantically tried to clean up some loose stuff he'd left around. "I'm really sorry about my dad." Max mumbled, shoving socks under his bed.

"It's no problem, Maxy. Ooo, nice guitar!" Yakko exclaimed before hopping onto Max's bed. He laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. There were old glow in the dark stars hung up, and Yakko couldn't help but smile at the thought of a younger Max placing them all on the ceiling. He glanced over to his right when he felt the bed move downwards and found Max there, lying on his back as well. 

"Heya, cutie," Yakko spoke in a quiet tone, grinning as he looked over at his boyfriend. Max turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Hi?" Max replied, slightly embarrassed.

Yakko pushed himself up, scooching over so he was closer to Max. He laid back down, on his side this time, smile even larger. "You're absolutely adorable, babe!" He relished in the blush that formed on Max's face, leaning his face close to his partner's. "You're so cute..." Max spoke as well, trailing off as Yakko slowly continued to lean forward. He affectionately rolled his eyes before closing the small distance between them, pulling Yakko into a kiss. The zany toon eagerly kissed back, resting a hand on the side of Max's face.

The couple exchanged soft kisses for a while before Yakko rolled over and onto Max. The latter let out a little grunt while Yakko sat up on his chest, reaching forward to tickle at Max's ears. Max chuckled, leg involuntarily kicking before he tried to roll over too, ultimately failing. Yakko grinned, tickling at his boyfriend's ears more before leaning down and kissing him again. As soon as Yakko was absorbed in the kiss, grip on Max's ears loosening, Max rolled them over, grinning at the shocked expression on Yakko's face.

"That's not fa- hah! Ahah, Max!" Yakko laughed as Max tickled his sides, rolling around as much as he could while somewhat trapped beneath his boyfriend. Max's tickling was ruthless- he tickled the same spot continuously and didn't give Yakko a break. When Max finally backed off a little, Yakko's laughs were breathy and he was unable to form a sentence. Max grinned, quickly booping Yakko's nose. Yakko playfully snapped his teeth, a grin on his face as he caught his breath, rolling the couple over again once he did.

Max started laughing, even before Yakko could make a move to tickle him, and Yakko started to giggle as well. Yakko leaned down to give Max a few quick kisses, the both of them laughing in between, before Yakko gave a final, long kiss, rolling off of his boyfriend and onto the bed. "I love you so much, Max,"

"I love you more, Yakko." Max looked over at him, a cheeky smile on his face. "I'm too tired to argue about how I love _you_ more, babe, that's not fair!" Yakko pouted.

"Sorry, Yak, that's just too bad!" Max teased, leaning over Yakko to give him a quick peck. "Your pout's adorable, by the way." Yakko blushed and smiled before tugging Max back into a longer kiss. The two exchanged lots of jokes and teases, kisses too, before finally settling down and cuddling up together on Max's bed. They both fell asleep soon after, curled up in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFGG WAIT THE END ISNT SEXUAL OR ANYTHING ITS JUST FLUFFYYY
> 
> also leave a comment and i'll give u a kiss 😏


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh, have a background scene! the first bit is set to almost a year back from where the story is taking place now and ends a few months before the first chapter takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we'll explore how max and yakko met and a little bit about how their relationship developed :3
> 
> it's pretty cute, if i do say so myself (and i do)

**_May 10_ **

Yakko abruptly woke up to his alarm beeping. He quickly fumbled to turn it off, rolling out of his ball pit, loose plastic balls rolling across the floor as well. He quietly rushed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and making his way to the water tower door. He opened it carefully, just enough for him to be able to slip out before shutting it once more. He hopped off the tower, gently landing on the ground and making his way off the studio lot. He bounded past Ralph's station, speeding to the right once he was off property lines. He laughed as he slowed down to a walking pace, a bounce to his step as he made his way to the grocery store. It was Wakko's birthday today, and Yakko needed to grab supplies to make a birthday feast for his sibling.

He made it to the grocery store after a bit of walking, humming a tune to himself as he grabbed a shopping cart from outside. He happily stepped onto the bottom rack, kicking off with one paw to sail across the sidewalk. He skidded into the store, wheels screeching before slowing down a bit. Yakko pushed off again, heading towards the aisle Wakko practically lived in to grab supplies. He got weird stares as he rolled through the grocery store, but he just waved with a smile on his face, still humming his song. He slowed down when he turned onto Wakko's aisle, as Yakko and Dot had named it, grabbing a few things from the shelves as he slowly rolled by. He grabbed at least fifteen boxes of cake batter, some of different flavors, and tossed them all into the cart. He pulled a few more things off the shelves on that aisle before pushing off to gather more speed. He headed to the frozen aisle at a fairly quick pace, not paying attention to where he was going as he started humming again.

Yakko went to kick off again before someone in the frozen breakfast aisle caught his eye. They looked about his age and were wearing a red sweatshirt and oversized blue jeans, holding a grocery basket in one hand. They looked cute, from what Yakko could see, and he felt a grin forming on his face as he looked for a bit longer. He'd slowed to a stop by the time he stopped staring and he quickly pushed off again, changing direction to head to the mysterious stranger. He was moving quick, he realized as he neared the sweatshirt stranger at a speedy pace, frantically trying to slow to a stop. He managed to slow down last minute and the cart only bumped into the stranger.

"Hey!" The stranger stumbled to the side a little before he turned turned to look at him. Yakko grinned- the stranger was _cute_ , pretty eyes and fluffy hair, a dorky frown on his face as he looked at Yakko.

"Helloooo, stranger!" He wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned over the handlebar of the cart. "Sorry 'bout that! Gathered a bit more speed than I meant." He smirked, breaking into a smile as the stranger stared. "Yakko Warner!" He stuck his gloved hand out for the stranger to take. The toon hesitated before ultimately grabbing Yakko's hand.

"Max Goof."

"Helloooo, Max!" Yakko smiled, flipping their handshake over so he could give a classic cartoon kiss to the back of Max's hand. "Nice to meet ya!"

Yakko watched with pride as Max blushed, spluttering out a few cut off sentences. "Hey now, don't go and get all choked up!" Yakko flicked his wrist downward, a shit eating grin on his face. "Didn't mean to bump into ya!"

"It's, uh- it's good! Yeah. My dad's a clutz, so I'm... kinda used to it." Max gave him a sheepish smiled, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. "Lemme pay for your stuff, Maxy. As a way to repay you for hitting you with my cart!" Yakko leaned forward again, winking. "'s the least I could do."

He pulled back again as Max blushed even more. "Aren't you.. getting a lot already?" Max glanced down at Yakko's cart, "I can pay for my stuff, I don't wanna b-"

"Nonsense, dear Max! I got plenty of cash from Ol' Spielberg!"

It took a bit more convincing, but Yakko eventually managed to get Max to let him pay for any groceries he needed. Yakko escorted Max to where the toon needed to go before Max did the same, trailing behind Yakko as he sped around the store to grab supplies. Once Yakko was done, his cart was piled high with enough food to feed a family of ten for a full year. Max awkwardly walked next to Yakko, nervously glancing up at the pile.

"You're sure you want to buy my stuff? I seriously can pay for it-"

"This is nothing, trust me!" Yakko assured, grabbing the basket Max had. "I'll take care of everything." He said with a wink, placing the basket between the cart's handle and the pile. Max flushed once more while Yakko smiled to himself. Once they had gotten through checkout, Yakko's items taking minutes to scan through, Yakko and Max stood outside of the grocery store. Yakko dug through the bags, trying to find Max's stuff while the latter awkwardly observed.

"Thanks for buying my stuff, Yakko."

"Oh yeah, no problem, Maxy!" Yakko responded, diving into the sea of bags.

"I could maybe uh, give you my number? In return?"

Yakko shot back up, staring wide eyed at the toon. " _Really_?"

Max nodded, looking at the ground with a frown. "If you want... it was stupid, I'm really sorry."

"No, no, no! It's okay! I'd love to get your number!" Yakko quickly responded, waving his hands. "I mean- not like, in a weird way or anything! Just that it'd be nice to get to know you?" He awkwardly smiled at the end of the sentence, letting his hands flop to his sides.

"O-okay! Um, I could like, put it in your contacts if you want?" Max asked, a sheepish smile on his face as he shyly looked up at him. Yakko felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, _this toon was absolutely adorable_ , before quickly nodding. "Sure! And I'll keep looking for your bags!" He unlocked his phone and handed it over to Max, who gave him a small smile in return. Yakko grinned back before bouncing over to the cart, digging through the bags once more. Max put his number in Yakko's contacts before adding Yakko's number to his own phone. 

"Ah hah! Found them!" He victoriously raised the bags in the air, popping back up. Max grinned, exchanging Yakko's phone for the groceries. "Thanks, dude. I really appreciate it." Max said, looking at Yakko. The later grinned, nodding. "Anytime!"

"Cool! Uh, I'll text you? When I get home, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Yakko leaned close to Max, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips. "I'll be waiting~!" He teased. Max blushed and stuttered out a few "uh, yeah!"s before starting to head off down the sidewalk. He nervously turned around to look at Yakko, who smiled and waved. He awkwardly raised a hand in response, smiling back as he turned back around and walked away.

Yakko let out a dreamy sigh, resting his head against his arm as he watched Max walk away.

\-----

**Max**

_hi, this is max_

_from the grocery store_

_is this yakko?_

_you paid for my groceries earlier?_

**Yakko**

_this is he_

_yakko that is_

**Max**

_oh, good!_

**Yakko**

_yupyup_

_how were the groceries_

_wait thats weird lmao nvm_

**Max**

_no no, don't worry_

_the food was great_

**Yakko**

_good_

_glad i bought u good stuff_

**Max**

_yeah!_

_i gotta go, but i'll talk to you later!_

**Yakko**

_ok!_

_ttyl ;)_

**_______ **

**_June 3_ **

"Sibs, are all of your things together next to the door? Anything that's not there won't be taken with us." Yakko pointed towards the pile of stuff by the water tower door.

"Are you sure we'll be able to get food there, Yakko? Can I bring food just in case?" Wakko nervously glanced to the pile. "They might not have anything if there's a lot of people!"

Yakko gave his younger sibling a smile, leaning forward to rest a hand on their shoulder. "Relax, baby sib. They'll have plenty of food, I promise! It's a hugely advertised pride parade, they're bound to have a _lot_ of food. You'll be good to go, alrighty?" Wakko nodded, smiling up at Yakko. "Okay, Yakko. Thanks!"

"Anytime, little sib. Go use the bathroom one more time, alright?" Wakko nodded, scampering off to the bathroom. "Good. Dot! Come get your stuff ready!" Yakko called out, ear perking up to hear any response. He called for Dot again when she didn't make any move to reply, and Yakko headed down the hall to the bedroom when she still didn't respond.

"Dot?" He gently knocked on the bedroom door. "You ready to go, sister sib?"

"I don't wanna go anymore, Yakko."

Dot's voice was quiet. Yakko knew his siblings- Dot being quiet was never a good thing. "No? Do you know why not?"

"No..."

"Can I come in, Dot? Please?" Yakko pressed an ear against the door so he could hear his sister's response. "I guess so."

Yakko carefully opened the bedroom door, peeking in to find Dot sitting dejectedly on her bed. She had her hands in her lap and her head hung low, a frown visible on her face. "Hey, baby sis, what's goin' on?" Yakko gently asked, closing the door behind him as he walked over to Dot. He sat down next to her, glancing at what she had in her hands.

"Oh, are you bringing that to the parade?" Yakko pointed at the circular trans flag pin she was holding. "It'd be perfect to wear on that new jean jacket you got, huh?"

"No, it's not!" Dot whined, shoving the pin into Yakko's hand. "People are gonna laugh at me!"

Yakko tilted his head, puzzled by her reason not to bring the pin. "Why'd people laugh? You're wearing it to a _pride parade_ , where anybody, whether cis, trans, neither, can go and celebrate who they are. Nobody's gonna laugh at you for wearing your pin, Dot. Promise."

Dot glanced up at him, then to the pin he was now holding. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Yakko nodded. "I'll even wear _my_ pin, and maybe Wakko will wear theirs! How's that sound, Dot?"

Dot perked up at the suggestion, eagerly nodding. "Please? I'd really like that!"

"Of course, sister sib!" Yakko wrapped an arm around his younger sister, pulling her close to him. "If anyone makes fun of you, we'll take care of them. Sound good?" Dot nodded again, returning his hug. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah!" Dot grabbed the pin back from Yakko, eagerly running to her dresser to grab her new jacket. She handed it over to Yakko, who attached the pin to the front of it. Dot happily threw it on, smiling as she twirled in front of Yakko. "It looks great, sis! Ready to head out?" Dot nodded again and they headed out to grab Wakko and head off to the pride festival.

\-----

"Yakko, can we _pleaseeee_ get some of the rainbow cotton candy? Pretty please!" Wakko tugged on Yakko's arm, pointing over to the cart that was selling the sugar floss. "Please, big brother?"

Yakko nodded and dug out a few dollars from his pocket. "Sure thing, little sib. Take Dot with you, okay?" Wakko eagerly nodded, accepting the money and grabbing Dot's arm to drag her across the street with them. "And get me one!" Yakko called after them, watching to make sure they safely made it to the stand.

"Yakko, hey!"

Yakko turned to find Max walking up to him. He was wearing a band t-shirt and had his sweatshirt wrapped around his waist, baggy jeans completing the look. Yakko gulped before grinning, waving at the toon. "Heya, Maxy!"

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Max smiled, stopping to stand next to Yakko.

"Uhhh, yeah! Yeah, I'm here!" Yakko awkwardly chuckled, turning to look at Max. Max shyly made eye contact with him before his eyes flickered down to Yakko's shirt. "Is that a bi pin?"

Yakko looked down, at his chest before glancing back up at Max. "Uh- yeah, it is!"

"That's so cool, I'm bi too!" Max pointed to his sleeve and Yakko saw a bi flag pin he hadn't noticed before. "Oh!"

"Yeah!" Max gave him a grin before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, I've gotta go! My friend brought me, he got lost so I'm gonna go find him! But I'll uh, text you later, okay?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah! Or I'll text you!" Yakko chuckled. "Okay, talk to you then! Bye, Yakko!" Max darted off, turning around to wave goodbye before turning to face the direction he was going and running into someone. Yakko giggled as he watched Max try to help the man he ran into stand up. Max slipped as he was pulling the guy up, toppling into him as they both fell down again. Yakko grinned, laughing now before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Here's your cotton candy, Yakko!" Wakko shoved a rainbow bouquet of sugar into Yakko's face. Dot followed behind them, picking off pieces of her own cotton candy.

"Thanks, Wak! Now, let's go explore around some more!"

\-----

**Max**

_hey! it was fun getting to see you at pride!_

**Yakko**

_yeah!_

_it was nice seeing u too (:_

**Max**

_do you have siblings?_

**Yakko**

_yeah wakko and dot_

_why??_

**Max**

_i saw you with two teens and was just wondering_

_you all look a lot a like_

**Yakko**

_yeah we get that a lot_

_not rlly but u know_

**Max**

_brother and sister?_

**Yakko**

_sibling and sister_

_wakko's nb_

_uses they/them pronouns too_

**Max**

_ohhh, i'm so sorry for misgendering them!_

**Yakko**

_no problem (:_

_who was ur friend u went with?_

**Max**

_his name's pj_

_he's the only person i'm out to yet_

_besides you, too now_

**Yakko**

_oh, nice!_

**Max**

_yeah! :)_

_how was your day?_

**Yakko**

_it was pretty good_

_especially when i got to see u_

_but no i had a pretty decent day_

_wbu?_

**Max**

_my day was alright!_

_pj almost blabbed about my sexuality to my dad, but he didn't so it's okay_

_but i had a lot of fun at pride, it was my first time going_

**Yakko**

_it was my first pride too!_

_and srry about the almost-outing_

**Max**

_oh no, it was fine_

**Yakko**

_that's good then_

**Max**

_yeah :)_

_hey, would you wanna hang out somewhere?_

_together?_

**Yakko**

_sure!_

_where ya thinkin_

**Max**

_are you any good at skateboarding?_

**_____**

_**June 14** _

"Hey, Yakko!"

Max was eagerly waving from across the skate park. Yakko gave a strained smile in return before hurrying over to Max. "Heya, Max!" Yakko responded once he was in earshot, giving him a wave. Max grinned, waiting for Yakko to arrive. Once he did, he was handed a skateboard, safety equipment, and a helmet.

"Here's all the essentials! Strap on the helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads and you're good to go!"

Yakko nodded, giving an anxious smile, gently setting the skateboard on the ground. He placed the helmet on his head, getting his ears situated underneath before snapping the clasp closed. He then moved on to the knee and elbow pads. "Uh- how do these work?" Max looked up from his phone, quickly putting it in his pocket and stepping forward to help Yakko out. "These two are your elbow pads, and these are for your knees." Max separated the two different sets, tossing one pair onto the ground. "Hold your arm out."

Yakko did as asked, blushing when Max slid one of the pads onto his arm. He held it down and got the velcro closed while Yakko watched. "Can you get the other one yourself?" Max asked, looking up at him. "I can get the others, I think." Yakko replied, peeling the velcro back for the next elbow pad and pulling it up his arm.

"Like this?" He held his arm out, showing it to Max, who quickly reached out and slid the pad down his arm a bit. "There. Good to go with those!" Max gave him a grin, bending down to pick up the knee pads. "Now for these!" He stood back up and handed them to Yakko. He took them from Max with an awkward smile. "Do they go over my pants? Cuz they're kinda baggy.."

"That's okay, it'll work!" Max took one of the knee pads back, kneeling down. "Lift your foot?" Yakko did as asked, blushing even more as Max gathered the cuff of his pants and slid the knee pad up a little. "There you go! Hand me the other, you can pull this one up to your knee while I fix up your other leg." Yakko handed the other knee pad down to Max, bending over a little to slide the first pad up to his knee. Max asked him to lift his other foot, which he did, and proceeded to get the velcro snapped once it was properly positioned. He looked over the one Yakko did before deeming it acceptable, standing up.

"You're good to go! You ready?" Max gave him a dorky grin and Yakko smiled despite the nerves that started to creep into his mind.

"Guess so!"

"Alright!" Max placed his foot on the tail of the skateboard he gave to Yakko, grabbing the opposite end when it popped up. "So, you're gonna want to step right about here on the board," Max circled the area on the board, "And push with your other foot. Then you can place it up on the skateboard with your other."

Max placed the board back on the ground. "I'll show you, okay?" Yakko nodded, observing closely as Max stepped onto the skateboard and slowly pushed off. Yakko noticed his foot placement and made a mental note to try and copy it. "Like so! First, though, you'll need to balance a bit, so go ahead and step on! You can hold onto me and let go whenever you're comfortable!" Max explained, hopping off the board and placing it down in front of Yakko.

"H-hold onto you?" Yakko questioned, blush returning to his face. Max nodded, giving him a smile. "Yup! That way you don't fall!"

Yakko nodded, mumbling an "okay, okay" to himself before reaching out for Max's shoulders. He grabbed on to the toon with both hands, lifting a foot to step onto the skateboard. He put too much force into it and it slid straight out from under him. He fell backwards a bit, a strangled gasp making its way from his mouth as Max's arms caught him. "Hehheh..." Yakko sheepishly chuckled, untangling himself from Max to chase after the skateboard. He heard Max lightly chuckle as he returned with the skateboard, giving him another shy smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No worries, Yak!" Max quickly slapped a hand against his mouth once he registered the nickname, flushing pink. "Sorry, that just uh, slipped out."

Yakko blushed too, plopping the skateboard down near Max again. He popped back up, giving Max a grin. "No problem-o! I love nicknames!" Max awkwardly smiled too before reaching out as Yakko gripped onto his shoulder once again. "'k, so just a light step up?" Yakko was staring down at the board, focusing as much as he could.

"Y-yeah, just a light step!"

Yakko pushed some of his weight onto Max as he relied on the toon's shoulder to help him balance as he carefully stepped onto the board. "There you go!" Max exclaimed, placing a hand on the small of Yakko's back. "I have you, just step up with your other foot!"

Yakko nodded, death gripping Max's shoulder as he stepped onto the skateboard with his other foot. It started to roll, but Max stuck out a foot to stop it. Yakko leaned forward a bit from the momentum before Max gently pulled him back. "Heh, sorry."

"No, no, you're doing great! Don't apologize." Max replied. "Whenever you're comfortable, you can go ahead and try balancing on your own!"

Yakko internally groaned, not wanting to let go of Max for two obvious reasons. One being he didn't want to fall, and two being he didn't want Max to let go of him. He eventually worked up the nerve to take his left hand off of Max's shoulder. He shakily held it in front of him, arm slowly moving back to his side.

"Nice job, Yak!"

Yakko flushed, letting out a strangled " _oh!_ " as he accidentally pushed the skateboard forward and tumbled back. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell, hearing a grunt as he landed on the ground. He opened his eyes to find Max staring down at him. The other toon was sprawled out on top of Yakko, eyes wide as they stared at each other.

"Uhhh-"

"Heh.."

Max scrambled off of him, sheepishly offering him a hand. "My bad, Max! Sorry!" Yakko exclaimed, grabbing Max's outstretched hand. Max pulled him up and he awkwardly grinned. "That's my fault."

"It's okay, Yakko. Happens to the best of us!" Max replied before jogging to grab the runaway skateboard. "Y'wanna try again? Or we could like, go do something else if you don't like this."

"No, it's fine! I'll try again!" Yakko quickly said, giving Max a real smile. "I'm having fun, so as long as you still wanna help me out, I'll try to skate!"

The pair kept at it, eventually getting Yakko upright on the skateboard without Max holding on. They moved on to pushing, which Yakko caught onto a lot faster. He was eventually able to slowly skate around the flat part of the skate park while Max watched. He energetically waved at Max, showing off his skills before the board slid and he fell onto his butt.

Max offered him a hand again, which he accepted. When he was pulled up, him and Max were almost nose to nose. Yakko stared, wide-eyed as his focus darted from one of Max's eyes to the other. They were so _close_ , Yakko could feel Max's breaths at this distance! Yakko sheepishly leaned back a tad, looking down at his feet. He looked back up at Max with a shy glance, causing a pink blush to form on Max's face.

They awkwardly went about getting back to skateboarding, spending another few hours at the park before heading to a local shop for smoothies.

**_____**

_**July 15** _

"I'm heading out!" Yakko called out, opening the water tower door. "Be safer than you normally would!" Dot yelled back. Yakko grinned before closing the door and hopping off the tower. He eagerly ran past Ralph and headed to the skate park. Over the past month Max had been helping him with skateboarding, and Yakko was happy to say he was getting better. He could only do an ollie at this point, but was speedy to make up for the lack of tricks. Max sometimes even had trouble keeping up with him, which secretly made Yakko very happy.

He bounded down the sidewalk, humming a tune to himself. The skatepark was a ways away, but Yakko never minded. It was nice to get out and walk, especially when he was looking forward to where he was going.

He arrived at the park a few minutes late, spotting Max skating across from where he'd come. He hurried over to the other side, giving Max a wide grin as he approached. "Heya, Maxy!" The other toon gave him a smile, coming to a stop on his board. "Hi, Yakko! Ready to race?"

Yakko eagerly nodded, dropping his stuff where Max's was situated. "Sure thing!" He got his equipment from Max's pile of belongings, getting himself situated before grabbing his skateboard. He hopped on, rushing past Max. He rode a few wide circles before looping back to Max.

"Straight across and back again?" Yakko questioned.

"Yeah, that was nice last time." Max responded, glancing over at him. "On three?"

Yakko nodded. They counted down before pushing off. Yakko sped across the park, leaving Max far behind as he sped through a curve. He pushed on a straight before taking another curve. He had gathered too much speed, however, and his board went straight out from under him. He managed to catch himself so he didn't fall, but he still stumbled a little. Max came to a stop next to him, picking his board up. "That was close that time!"

"Yeah, I was just going a little too quick." Yakko jogged to grab his board. He walked back to Max, smiling. "Again?"

"Actually, I was wondering if, um, you'd wanna get lunch from the cafe?" Max reached behind his head, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay! Hungry, are ya?" Yakko teased, lightly pushing a finger against Max's stomach. Max stifled a laugh, walking back to their stuff to pack up. Yakko bounded after, taking his gear off before piling it into his arms. He took it to one of the lockers near the bathrooms, shoving it all into the metal box. Max did the same with his gear and the pair headed down the street to get lunch.

\-----

"Can I _please_ try some of your sandwich?" Yakko begged, giving Max his most pitiful look. He'd learned it from Dot and found it quite effective in a lot of different situations. Like this, for example. They were outside of the cafe, eating at a park across the street. There were a few people milling about, but the area was otherwise secluded. Max and Yakko were eating their lunch on a park bench, toon watching while they snacked.

"Yak, you thought about getting it and then didn't. That's not my fault." Max replied, staring at his sandwich so he didn't make eye contact with Yakko and the _very_ cute look on his face.

"I knoww, but you can try some of mine!" Yakko shoved his own sandwich into Max's face, waving it around a bit. "Don't ya want a bite?"

Max brushed Yakko's sandwich away, quickly glancing up at the toon. "I don't necessarily wanna taste your spit when I take a bite."

"Then you won't have to, see?" Yakko ripped off a piece from the backside of the sandwich, shaking it in front of Max. "Here, fair trade now?" Max slowly nodded, reaching out to grab the piece of sandwich. Yakko let him take it before quickly swiping Max's meal from his hand. Yakko victoriously grinned as Max whined, tossing the piece of Yakko's food into his mouth.

"Give that back!" He said, reaching out for Yakko's hand. Yakko wiggled his eyebrows before taking a large bite of the sandwich, promptly plopping it down into Max's hand. "Ew!" Max dropped the sandwich onto his plate, reaching out to wipe his hand off on Yakko's arm.

"You said you wanted it back!" Yakko gave him a shit eating grin before returning to his own sandwich.

"Yeah, but now you like, indirectly kissed me!"

Yakko's eyes widened a bit before he looked back over at Max. "And?"

" _And!?_ You basically kissed me!" Max's face was getting red, Yakko noted, and he grinned. "Maybe I wanted to!" Yakko teasingly drew out the 'may', leaning into Max's space a little. "Gimme a kiss?" He jokingly puckered his lips, staring at Max.

"I- uh.. why?" Max awkwardly gave a strained smile as he flushed.

"Why not?" Yakko wiggled his eyebrows again, leaning a bit closer to Max as he did so. He could feel himself blushing as well and hoped he wasn't beet red. "If you want to... then why not, y'know?" He added, giving a small smirk at the end.

"Um..."

Yakko leaned back, awkwardly looking down at his lap. "'s okay. That's my bad. Probably pushed too much, huh?" He turned back to glance at Max, almost jumping out of his skin when the toon was a few inches away from his face.

Max pulled back a tiny bit, shyly looking up at Yakko. "Can... _can_ I kiss you? If you wanna?"

Yakko felt his heart start to thump in his chest as he stared at Max. He was really warm and he was probably bright red at this point. He smiled nonetheless before muttering out a tiny " _Please_." Max started to lean in, licking his lips before Yakko moved forward and gently closed the distance between them. Yakko pulled back almost immediately, looking down at his lap with a dopey smile on his face.

He felt Max's hand brush against his cheek before it guided him into lifting and turning his head. Yakko gave Max a tiny grin, and the other toon returned it. "That was nice," Max quickly said, looking off to the side before making eye contact with Yakko again. His hand dropped from Yakko's cheek as he awkwardly smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Yakko asked, relishing in the pink blush on Max's face.

"I- I mean, sure, I-"

Whatever else he was going to ramble about was silenced as Yakko leaned forward and pressed his lips to Max's again. Max quickly reciprocated, reaching a hand back up to cup Yakko's cheek. He leaned into the touch before breaking the kiss to let out a hefty exhale, leaning back in to enthusiastically kiss Max once more. It lasted a few more seconds before Max pulled away, lightly dropping his hand down from Yakko's cheek to his neck before placing it behind and gently pushing Yakko back towards him. They met in another kiss, this one lasting the longest as the two started to get the hang of each other's rhythm. Yakko had just leaned back to rest his forehead against Max's when his sandwich slid off his lap, landing on the ground with a wet sounding plop. He pulled away further and leaned over the bench, staring at the ground as Max did the same.

"Fuck."

Yakko reached down and grabbed the sandwich, placing it back on his lap. He wrapped it up before looking back over to Max, who was red in the face and shaking a tad.

"Maxy, you okay?"

Max slowly nodded before he burst out laughing. He continued on and on, giggling at who knows what while Yakko sat, amazed. He'd only heard little chuckles here and there from Max, so this was brand new. He wasn't sure what was funny, however, so he just observed as Max wiped a tear from his eye.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Max said between laughs. "It-s just the way the kiss ended! Your sandwich falling!"

Yakko just nodded, not really understanding what was funny about his sandwich falling. Max continued to laugh before an "Ahyuck!" escaped his lips. Yakko's eyes widened and he felt a grin tug at his lips. Max slapped his hand against his own mouth, flushing from embarrassment. "I-"

"That's _adorable_!" Yakko cooed, excitedly leaning forward into Max's space. "Do it again!"

Max leaned back, peeling his hand away to give Yakko a small smile. "I really don't want to..."

"Why not? That's literally the cutest thing I have _ever_ heard." Yakko grinned, leaning forward again to press a quick peck on Max's cheek.

"Heh, thanks, I guess." Max shyly smiled. Yakko energetically nodded before sitting back. "Of course, Maxy!"

The two sat in silence for a bit, Yakko smiling to himself while Max contemplated how to process Yakko liking his laugh. Yakko eventually broke the silence, turning to look at Max. "About those kisses..."

"Yeah?" Max gulped, glancing over to Yakko.

"Ya wanna go on a, uh, date sometime? Maybe start dat- _ing_?" Yakko gave him a soft smile. The smile developed into a grin when Max excitedly nodded his head. "I'd love to start dating you, Yak. And a date sounds fun!" Max returned the smile, flushing pink when Yakko grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Awesome! We can do it right now, if you want! Our stuff is still at the skate park, we could make that a date! Ooo, or we can go see a movie? Or maybe go bowling?" Yakko excitedly rambled, grinning at Max, his _boyfriend_ now. Max gently smiled back before squeezing Yakko's hand.

"We can just go to the skate park, for now. We can always come back and do other stuff!"

Yakko nodded before standing up, pulling Max off the bench with him. "Sounds great! Let's go!" He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Max's lips before yanking him away, forgetting all about their sandwiches. Three pigeons took care of it, however, flying the meals to their perch on a building.

\-----

**Yakko**

_i had literally such an awesome time today_

**Maxy**

_same here!_

_it was funny when you fell sideways off your board_

**Yakko**

_it rlly wasnt_

_but hearing ur laugh made it better_

_;)_

**Maxy**

_that's sweet_

**Yakko**

_:)_

_we should go to the cafe again sometime_

_the sandwich u got was rlly good_

**Maxy**

_we should!_

_that'd be another nice date_

_assuming today's lunch is being considered a date?_

**Yakko**

_def was a date_

_u have really soft lips btw_

**Maxy**

_oh_

_thanks_

**Yakko**

_of course~_

_;)_

**Maxy**

_:)_

_i've gotta go help my dad, he's stuck in a kitchen cabinet_

_i'll talk to you later, okay? <3_

**Yakko**

_stuck in a cabinet??_

_oh ok_

_ttyl maxy (:_

_< 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> july 15th is national dork day. now also known as the day max and yakko started dating
> 
> it just so happened that july was the month i needed them to get together in order for my story to line up, so i looked at a list of holidays in july and national dork day popped up. love it when that happens
> 
> also pls comment if u want!! i happy stim when i see new ones and i love seeing feedback 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's max's birthday, and yakko hopes his gift is good enough for his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now timed for after the chapter where yakko met goofy (: (so we're just back on track with the present now)
> 
> also yakko's worries are based off of my experience with getting my girlfriend a christmas/anniversary present (we started dating on christmas eve in 2019). my mom is homophobic so i was literally only able to get my girlfriend two cheap ass things and a bag of chocolates while she got me some nice, slightly more pricy things. i knew that would happen and was very worried about my gift not being good enough so yeah, inspo for yakko (,:
> 
> but my girlfriend still loves me, even with the shitty gift, so it all ended up fine :3

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were at the Burbank Mall. Dot needed a new dress, Wakko wanted a few skirts, and Yakko had to buy Max a birthday gift. Yakko wanted to make sure he found the perfect present, seeing as this was the first birthday either one of them had while dating. They were going to go to the shack that afternoon so they could have some quiet and not be interrupted by Goofy or Wakko and Dot, and Yakko needed to make sure the gift he got was the best he could find.

"Here's the store you wanted to go to, Yakko." Wakko pointed out the music store Yakko had wanted to visit.

"Thanks, Wak! I'm gonna head off so you two can get _me_ some nice stuff, yeah?" Yakko joked, running his hand through the fur on top of both of his siblings' heads. Dot whined, pushing Yakko's arm away while Wakko grinned, leaning his head back to lick Yakko's hand. Yakko quickly pulled away and wrung out his hand, waving as his siblings walked away. Once he couldn't see them anymore, he continued into the music store, glancing around. 

He had absolutely no clue what he was here to get for Max, but he knew it needed to be something musically related. He looked at the walls where guitars of all shapes and colors were hung. He slowly walked by each one, pondering on the styles before spotting a display case nearby. It had a picture of a celebrity who looked familiar to Yakko, the name clicking as he approached. It was Powerline, a singer Max was obsessed with.

He grinned to himself as he bounded over to the display. It had figurines and keychains of the singer, as well as records and stuffed plushes. Yakko looked through it all, deciding the majority wasn't special enough to gift to his boyfriend before he spotted a poster with a picture of a guitar pick on it. He leaned forward, reading the small print. A limited edition, Powerline signed and used guitar pick? His smile widened as he picked a box up, spotting the pick inside. He grabbed two different records before taking it all to the front counter. He placed them down, sliding them forwards to the cashier.

"Is that all?"

"Yep! Just those, thanks!" Yakko smiled, taking his wallet out of his hammerspace. "How much for it?"

The cashier shot him an unamused look before scanning the items through. "150. Doubt ya got that much money, kid."

Yakko frowned before slapping down the cash, sliding that over to the cashier as well. "I wouldn't doubt it." Yakko smirked, grabbing the bag from the cashier. "Thanks!" He called out, rushing out of the store. He sent a text to the groupchat, heading off to where his siblings had said they'd visit first. He walked into the store, obnoxious pop music blaring as he looked around for Dot or Wakko. He wandered through racks of frilly skirts before spotting Dot, who was clapping her hands and nodding.

"You look so good!" She called out to Wakko, Yakko figured, and he headed over to where she was.

"Hey, sister sib! What's goin' on?" He smiled at Dot, who grinned back before eagerly pointing to the right. "Look at how awesome Wak looks!"

Yakko looked where she was pointing and did a double take. Wakko was wearing a black long sleeved crop top with a high waisted red and white plaid skirt. They shyly turned to look at Yakko, awkwardly smiling. "Sib, that looks _awesome_! You pull it off so well!" Yakko complimented, giving Wakko a grin. The latter returned it, shyly rubbing at their arm.

"Y'think so?" They asked, looking between their siblings. Dot and Yakko both energetically nodded.

"You _have_ to get it, big sib!" Dot exclaimed, clapping her hands. "It's _so_ cute on you!"

Yakko nodded in agreement, echoing Dot and offering to buy it for them. Wakko grinned before heading off to the changing room once more. Yakko turned to his little sister, giving her a grin. "Nice work, sis. That outfit looked great on them!"

Dot nodded, proudly smiling up at Yakko. "Right? They look awesome in anything."

The two waited for Wakko to reemerge before heading to the front to pay. They stopped at another store so Dot could find a dress, and Wakko found a few more skirts they liked. Yakko payed for those items as well before the trio headed off to the food court for lunch. Yakko and Wakko started a mini food fight that soon escalated into the nearest 30 tables being involved before Dot dragged them out of the mall. Once at the water tower, Wakko stationed themself on the couch, sprawled out with the Switch in hand. Dot scampered off to try on the new dress she bought while Yakko plopped onto the floor in front of the sofa. He carefully emptied out his bag, placing the two records beside him before placing the guitar pick on his leg.

"Wuz that?" Wakko asked, pointing to the box.

"It's a guitar pick that's signed by Powerline. Max's obsessed with him so I figured it would be a good gift. You think he'll like it?" Yakko asked, looking at his sibling.

Wakko shrugged, returning their gaze to the Switch. "I dunno. Do ya think it's personal enough?"

Yakko paused, thinking the question over. _Was_ it personal enough? He had no clue. He'd never gotten gifts for anybody except his siblings, and those were usually gags. He'd never bought anything truly meaningful as a present before, was this a stupid thing to get? He doubted Max would like it now that he actually thought about it, it was a stupid guitar pick after all!

"I don't know if it is. I've never done this before." Yakko spoke, picking up the box. "I mean, it might be? Yeah, maybe since it's his favorite singer and I remembered that?"

Wakko didn't respond, invested in their game, and Yakko sighed. He guessed it'd be good enough. Definitely wasn't the fantastic gift he had in mind, but he supposed it'd do. He pulled wrapping paper out of his hammerspace and wrapped the gifts up, the box separate and the records wrapped together, sending Max a text when he was done. They'd agreed to head out during the day separately, meeting up at the shack like usual. Max sent him a text back saying he was already there, so Yakko gathered the gifts and tapped Wakko's shoulder.

"I'm heading out. Don't get into trouble, okay?"

Wakko nodded, giving Yakko a grin. "Gotcha. Have fun, don't do anything too stupid!" Wakko called out, giving Yakko a shit eating grin. Yakko rolled his eyes before heading out. He got off the property without any trouble, hurrying down to the abandoned buildings as quick as he could. He arrived a few minutes later, panting as he opened the door to the shack.

"Maxy?"

"Hey, Yak!" Max exclaimed, jumping up from the giant beanbag. "I wanted to make sure that was you, sorry!"

Yakko grinned, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend before closing the door. He bounded over to the beanbag and put the gifts down, padding back over to where Max was so he could pull him into a hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, babe!" Max pulled away from the hug and kissed Yakko again, keeping one arm wrapped around him and placing his free hand on Yakko's cheek. Yakko leaned into the touch, reciprocating the kiss for a bit before gently pulling away. "Y'wanna open your gift? We can kiss more later, I wanna know what you think!" Yakko gave Max a small peck before grabbing his hand, tugging him along before gently pushing him onto the beanbag. Max chuckled as Yakko grabbed the gift from the other side of the seat. He plopped down shoulder to shoulder with Max, handing over the records.

"You can open this first, Maxy!" Yakko watched nervously as Max opened the wrapping paper, revealing the records. Max turned to look at Yakko, a wide grin on his face. "Powerline vinyls?"

Yakko nodded, frowning up at his boyfriend. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no, babe! I love it! I've been wanting to snag a few, so now I won't have to!" Max leaned over to give Yakko a forehead kiss, smiling when he pulled away. "Thanks, Yak."

Yakko gave him a small smile before grabbing the box, handing that over to Max as well. "And here's this. It's not all that great." He looked at the floor when Max took it, not wanting to look him in the eyes yet.

"I'm sure it's an awesome gift, babe!" Max exclaimed, eagerly tearing the wrapping paper away. "A box? You aren't proposing to me, are you?" Max teased, reaching over to tickle Yakko's side. Yakko giggled, swatting Max's hand away before settling down again. "No, not yet anyway." He responded, smirking as Max blushed.

"N-not yet?" His voice was a few octaves higher than normal, expression one of comical fear and awe. Yakko laughed before pushing the box closer in his boyfriend's grasp.

"Just open the box, dork."

Max did as asked, opening the box to reveal the guitar pick inside. Yakko watched as Max's face lit up, a shocked expression taking form as he turned to Yakko. " _A Powerline signed guitar pick_?" He practically squealed, throwing an arm around Yakko's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Oh my god, Yakko, _thank you_! Thank you so much, oh my god!" Max laughed, unwrapping himself from the other toon as he pulled the pick out of the box.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do! It's a Powerline pick! That's so fucking cool!" Max grinned, letting out a hyuck laugh as he hugged Yakko again. 

"Better watch your language or Walt Disney's head is gonna come for you." Yakko mumbled as he tucked his head into Max's shoulder, grinning as he heard Max chuckle some more. "Yeah, yeah." Max teased, pulling back so he could look Yakko in the eyes. 

"But seriously, thank you, babe. I love these so much, and I love _you_."

Yakko grinned, leaning forward to kiss Max. He pulled back a bit to mutter "I love you too," before pressing his lips against Max's again. The two kissed for a while longer, Max pulling away first. He didn't go far, only leaning back enough to be able to rest his forehead against Yakko's.

"You don't mind that it's not a super personal gift?" Yakko whispered. Max gave him a look like he was crazy before pulling away to lightly flick Yakko's nose. The latter scrunched his snout up, shooting a pouty glare at Max.

"I think it's plenty personal, Yak. It's perfect, I promise." Max grinned, booping Yakko's nose as an apology. He leaned down and kissed Yakko again, the other toon reciprocating immediately. Yakko leaned into the kiss, smiling as he reached up to pet behind Max's ear. Max smiled too, breaking the kiss so he could let out a huff of laughter. He grabbed Yakko's hand, pulling it down and pinning it to the beanbag. Yakko smirked as Max pushed forward, pressing his lips to Yakko's once more. They kissed for a while longer, ending it with a few pecks before Yakko flopped onto his back. Max followed, guitar pick and records to the side as he reached out to take Yakko's hand. Yakko smiled to himself, intertwining their fingers.

"Hey, Yak?" Max asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Yakko did the same, giving a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"What does not yet mean?" In the context of propo-" Max was cut off by a gloved hand as Yakko rolled over, laying on top of his boyfriend.

"Doesn't mean anything, obviously." Yakko wiggled his eyebrows a few times, giving Max a playful smirk. Max peeled Yakko's hand from his mouth, his own smirk pulling at his lips.

"Is that a threat?"

He let out an ' _oof!_ ' as Yakko lowered an elbow into his stomach, a pout on his face. "You wouldn't wanna marry _me_ ~?" He whined, staring down at Max. "But I'd be the best husband!"

"You sure? What if I'm the better husband?" Max asked, giving Yakko a shit eating grin. The other toon frowned, flicking Max's nose like he had done to Yakko earlier.

"No way. We both know _I'd_ be the better husband."

Max shrugged, smiling still as he looked up at Yakko. "I'll propose first. Then I'm better."

Yakko gasped, sitting straight upright in shock before leaning back down, shoving a finger against Max's forehead. "There is absolutely no way you're allowed to propose first, Maxy dear. Only _I_ am allowed to propose first." He pressed a kiss to Max's lips, rolling off of him afterward. Max took the opportunity and rolled onto Yakko, a wicked grin on his lips.

"I'll propose first. You won't even see it coming, and _that's_ a threat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, as always, i'm an asexual slut for comments and criticism so feel free


	8. Chapter 8

hi! just wanted to let you guys know i'm about to move, so i've been packing for the past few days. i may or may not be able to get a new chapter out before friday (when we start moving our stuff out), but if not then that's why. feel free to leave ideas of what you'd like to see in the future, i'm kind of running out 😅

thanks for understanding!! i'll be back soon with a new chapter (:

\- jude ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the lovely individual who suggested this scenario :3
> 
> the next chapter will be part two of this one, i just really wanted to post this now :)

After a few hours spent making fun of each other and then cuddling and kissing to make up for the teasing, Yakko and Max were snuggled together on the beanbag at the shack, Max on his phone texting his dad. Goofy had insisted that Yakko come over for Max's birthday dinner, especially when Max had told him they were out together. Yakko was excited to go back to his boyfriend's house. He hadn't been since the first time he met Goofy, which had been a few weeks ago.

"Alright, Dad texted and said we need to be there by 7 so we can have dinner." Max said, looking up from his phone. "Whaddya wanna do for an hour and a half?"

Yakko thoughtfully looked off into space, tapping a finger against his chin before glancing down at Max. "Well, there's _lots_ of things, dear Maxy..." He trailed off, bursting out into laughter when Max practically tackled him. He playfully snapped his teeth at Max, grinning as his boyfriend did it back.

"Not now, I don't wanna see my dad right after!" Max groaned, shoving a hand against Yakko's face. Yakko grinned, licking the palm of Max's hand. "Eww, did you _lick_ me?" He cried out, quickly removing his hand from Yakko's mouth. The latter grinned, innocently staring up at his boyfriend.

"Wouldn't be the first ti-"

Max huffed, flicking Yakko's nose to get him to be quiet. Yakko merely wiggled his eyebrows, looking up at his boyfriend expectantly. Max just stared down at him with a half disappointed and half amused look on his face, breaking into a smile when Yakko made an obnoxious kissy face.

"Gimme a kiss?"

"In your dreams." Max teased, clambering off of Yakko. The toon whined, sitting up. Max stood, checking his phone while Yakko stayed seated.

"Oh! I need to check on my sibs if we're going to your place." Yakko exclaimed, pulling his phone out to send a text to his siblings. "I need to go to the tower and just make sure they're okay..." He trailed off as he started to type out his message.

"Why don't they just come over? Then you don't have to worry about them every two seconds while you're away." Max suggested, looking down at Yakko. The latter hummed, thinking the offer over.

"Three of Hollywood's zaniest toons...in one space with Hollywood's two goofiest toons- no."

"Why not?" Max asked, sitting back down next to Yakko.

"I don't want them to mess anything at your house up, or annoy your dad or anything." Yakko explained, not looking at Max. The latter tilted his head, leaning forward into Yakko's line of sight a bit.

"You think _my_ dad would get annoyed with Wakko and Dot?"

"When you say it like that, no, but I _know_ my siblings, they'd do something that pisses him off." Yakko sighed, glancing at Max. "'sides, it's your birthday, I don't want my siblings to bug you on your special day." There was a hint of teasing to his tone, Yakko leaning forward to press a quick peck to Max's cheek. The latter grinned, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "They're your siblings, if it calms you down a bit to have them with you then bring them with. I don't mind one bit, Yak."

Yakko smiled, leaning his head against Max's shoulder. "Thanks, babe." Max rested his head on top of Yakko's, rubbing a hand up and down his arm as they embraced.

"Of course, Yak Yak. Lemme just text my dad and tell him your siblings are coming." Yakko nodded, tucking his head further into Max as the latter's arm wrapped entirely around Yakko. Once Max sent the text, he placed a kiss on the top of Yakko's head. "'kay. Y'wanna go pick up your siblings? Then we can just be at my place a little early."

"Guess so. Gimme a kiss first?" Yakko lifted his head from Max's shoulder, puckering his lips. Max smiled, affectionately rolling his eyes before leaning down, tilting his head as he pressed his lips to Yakko's. The latter eagerly reciprocated, wrapping an arm around Max's neck to pull him closer. Max chuckled, a quiet " _a-hyuck!_ " escaping from his lips. Yakko smiled, pulling back from the kiss as he grinned up at his boyfriend.

"I'll never get enough of that, 's so cute..." Yakko said, staring up at Max, who shyly smiled back. Yakko's grin widened before he leaned forward again, pressing a few more pecks to Max's lips before untangling himself from him.

"Got your kiss fix?" Max teased, standing up from the beanbag. Yakko followed, lightly pushing Max as he giggled. "Think so, unless you want more~?" Yakko gave Max a shit eating grin, bounding to the door of the shack. "Grab your gifts and bring them with, meet me outside!" He called out, closing the door behind him. He hurried down the stairs, bouncing on his heels once he hit the sidewalk. Max quickly followed, locking up the shack as he clambered down the stairs as well.

The couple headed off down the street, joking around on their walk to the Warner Brothers lot. Max stayed back from the main entrance while Yakko went to get Wakko and Dot. He hurried past security, chuckling to himself when Ralph didn't even bat an eye. He made it to the water tower safely, throwing open the door with a whistle.

"Sibs, I'm home!"

Yakko hopped into the tower, closing the door behind him as he looked around. "Dot, Wakko?"

"Yakko, you're back!" Wakko exclaimed, appearing in Yakko's line of sight. Their tail happily wagged as they smiled up at Yakko.

"Hey, sib! We're gonna go over to Max's place, d'ya know where Dot's at?" He affectionately patted Wakko's head, chuckling when they pushed him off. "She's just in her room, I think she's listening to her music."

Yakko nodded, walking down the hall to their bedroom. He knocked on the door, opening it a crack when Dot didn't answer.

"Dot, hey!" Yakko called out, opening the door further upon spotting Dot on her bed. She pulled her headphones off of her head, smiling up at Yakko.

"Hey, you're back. Done visiting lover boy?"

Yakko flipped her off, smile on his face "Not yet. You and Wak have been invited over to Max's house for dinner. You wanna go?"

Dot squealed, bounding off the bed to jump around in front of Yakko. "Please? Please, can we go?"

Yakko chuckled, nodding his head. "Obviously, that's why I'm here. Go ahead and get ready to go, Max is waiting outside the studio." Dot squealed again, pushing past Yakko to go to the main room. Yakko followed, going to the kitchen.

"Hey Wak, you might want to grab some extra food, I don't how much Max's dad will make." Yakko called out, opening the fridge. He started pulling out some snacks and meals from the stash set aside for Wakko, placing it on the counter. He stood up, closing the fridge. He turned to his left and Wakko had appeared, the piles of food in their arms already.

"I'll put it all in my gag bag!" They said, reaching behind their back to get their bag from their hammerspace. They opened it onehandedly, dropping all of the food into it. They then closed the bag, placing it back behind their back. "There! I'm all ready to go!"

Yakko nodded, turning to look for Dot. He found her by the couch, peering into a handheld mirror as she did some makeup. "Dot, you ready to go?"

"Just a second!" She replied. She applied something to her cheeks before snapping the mirror shut. "All good to go!"

Yakko nodded and headed to the door, opening it and allowing his siblings to walk out before him. "Lady and gentlethem first!" Once Wakko and Dot had passed, he hopped out and closed the door behind him. All three of them hopped down from the water tower, bounding across the lot. They managed to avoid security and safely made it off the lot.

"Hi, Max!" Dot called, waving to the toon that was standing off to the side. Max waved back, giving them a smile. "Hi, Dot. Hey, Wakko!"

Wakko waved back, sticking their tongue out as they smiled. Yakko shyly grinned and ushered his siblings forward. The four of them made their way to Max's home, cracking jokes the whole way.

**_____**

"And then he said giraffes _do_ wear tutus!" Dot laughed, finishing up a story she was telling. Max chuckled, glancing over to Yakko who looked unamused. Yakko had heard the story hundreds of times, and it definitely lost it's humor the more you heard it.

"Not funny?" Max questioned, leaning over to Yakko. Yakko turned to glance at him, shrugging. "Heard it a bunch, 's not so funny anymore." Max nodded, looking back ahead. Yakko did as well, watching as his younger siblings joked around, making a competition out of trying to push the other off the sidewalk. He started to stare off into space before he felt Max's hand brush against his, fingers curling around Yakko's palm. He looked down at their hands before glancing up at Max, who gave him a dopey grin. Yakko flushed, looking away with a shy grin on his face.

Max squeezed his hand, gently tugging the toon closer. Yakko stumbled to the side a little, glancing up at his boyfriend to give him a dirty look. Max grinned, shrugging before nonchalantly looking ahead once more. Yakko playfully rolled his eyes, looking back to his siblings.

They walked for a few more blocks before they arrived at Max's house. It was quite the hike, and all four toons were out of breath. Wakko pulled water bottles out of their gag bag when they stopped at the doorstep, handing one to each toon. Max graciously accepted his, chugging half of it before slowing down. Yakko drank most of his water bottle in a few gulps, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth when he was finished.

"Okay, sibs. Be on your best behavior, minimal zany, okay?" Yakko looked sternly at both of his younger siblings, making sure they understood. Dot nodded eagerly, taking a sip of her water. Wakko nodded as well, drinking from their bottle too. Yakko nodded, satisfied with their answers. "Good."

Yakko turned to Max, who was already looking at him. "Y'gonna let us in, Maxy?" He grinned when Max flushed, but the smile quickly made way for an annoyed expression when Dot and Wakko cooed, making obnoxious kissy faces. He shot them a look while Max pushed by, opening the front door and peering inside. He opened it further and motioned for the Warners to enter.

"Come in, my dad's in the kitchen."

Dot bounced through the doorway, Wakko hot on her trail as the two looked around. Max motioned for Yakko to follow, and he did, giving Max a quick kiss on the cheek as he did so.

"Dad, I'm back!" Max called out. He put a hand on the small of Yakko's back, making the zany toon blush.

"Well, hiya, son! And hello to you, kids!" Goofy emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"We're the Warner Siblings!" Wakko and Dot exclaimed, bounding forward to meet Goofy. "I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Dot!"

Goofy chuckled at their display, draping the towel over one of his arms. "Well, I'll be! You two look just like your older brother!"

Yakko watched as Wakko preened, he knew they sometimes liked being recognized as a carbon copy of Yakko. Dot, however, frowned for a second before smiling.

"I sure hope _I_ don't, I'm supposed to be the cute one!" She relished in the chuckle she got from Goofy, a proud smile on her face. Yakko watched on as Dot struck up light conversation with Goofy, Wakko nodding along on occasion. Max dragged Yakko over to the couch, both plopping down. Yakko snuggled against Max's side, listening in on his siblings' conversation. Once the conversation Dot, Wakko, and Goofy were having lulled to a stop, Goofy clapped his hands.

"Gosh, I need to get back to cooking! Oh, Maxy! You should get your old video game console, I'm sure this young man here would love to try it out!" Yakko glanced over the top of the couch. "Heya, Goof? My sibling Wakko there uses they/them pronouns, just to let you know!"

"What're they and them pronouns?" Goofy asked. Yakko opened his mouth to start belting into song before Max slapped a hand over his mouth. He held out a hand to motion for Yakko to stop. "I got it, Yak." He stood from the couch and made his way over to his dad, guiding him back to the kitchen.

Yakko watched as they retreated, glancing to his siblings. "Sorry about that, Wak. I completely forgot to mention your pronouns to Ol' Goof."

"'s no big deal, Yakko." Wakko walked over and flopped onto the couch next to Yakko.

"Alright, as long as you're sure." Yakko responded, reaching out to poke Wakko's cheek. They playfully pretended to bite his finger, laughing when they almost did. Yakko shook his hand out, chuckling as well, and Dot came over to the couch to sit down too.

"Your boyfriend has a nice house! They could use a bit of interior design assistance though." Dot stated, glancing around. Wakko nodded in agreement, tongue sticking out.

"Eh, it's him and his dad. You can't really expect _too_ much in the way of designing, I don't think." Yakko shrugged, glancing at his siblings. "Thanks for being good, sibs, you don't know how much I appreciate it."  
  


"It's no problem, big brother!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Max is good for you, after all, it'd be a shame if we went and ruined it, huh?" Dot chimed in, giving Yakko a sly smirk. Yakko glared, breaking into a smile when Dot started laughing.

"Hey, Wakko, I'm really sorry about my dad!" Max came out of the kitchen, plopping onto the arm of the couch next to where Yakko was sitting.

"It's no problem, don't worry!" Wakko responded, smiling at Max.

"Okay, that's good! You guys wanna watch TV or play some video games? I only have one of the old Wii consoles so it might not be much fun." Max offered, glancing at Wakko and Dot.

"We can just watch a show!" Dot piped up, leaning forward to look at Max. "Turn on the Disney channel, our favorite thing to do is make fun of the acting!"

Yakko rolled his eyes. "You do realize Goofy and Max work for Disney, right?"

Max laughed, grabbing the remote from the coffee table in front of the couch. He flipped through the channels, finding the Disney Channel while Yakko playfully bickered with his siblings. "Is Bunk'd an acceptable show to make fun of?" Max asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Oh, for sure!" Wakko exclaimed, bouncing around in place. "Bunk'd is such good making fun of material!" Dot eagerly agreed, the younger toons settling back into the couch. Yakko smiled to himself before leaning to his right and resting his head on Max. Max wrapped an arm around him, Yakko snuggling into his side even further. 

Dot started to do a horrible imitation of one of the characters, Wakko joining in. They started to laugh their way through the lines, giggling when Wakko flubbed one and made it sound like a cuss. Yakko grinned and joined in, repeating the lines of a new character while Dot burst out into obnoxious laughter. Yakko heard Max snicker before he turned to look at him. "Why dontcha join in, Maxy?" He asked while imitating the character from the show, causing Wakko to start laughing hard as well. Max playfully rolled his eyes before turning up the TV volume, copying the lines of a new character with a horrible impersonation. This caused Yakko to throw his head back, forceful laughter escaping from his lips as he grinned. Max laughed too and Yakko was able to hear the ghost of a hyuck laugh. He smiled to himself before copying more lines of his character, Dot and Wakko doing the same as the four of them giggled at the other's terrible impressions.

**_____**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not my favorite, but i really like the beginning. again, the next chapter will be a direct part 2 to this. i wanted to go ahead and get this posted since i had it done, as i probably won't be able to post until at least late next week because of the move and school :( 
> 
> thanks for reading and feel free to comment any ideas you'd like to see!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners are still visiting with the Goofs, but what happens when Wakko receives a phone call from the boss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the best wishes with moving, i'm happy to say it went smoothly! we picked up our pup from boarding, too, so now our puppers is home as well. the story will be moving along now that i'm getting settled in.
> 
> anyway, here's part two of the previous chapter!
> 
> p.s. you can't have ten chapters straight of pure fluff...

"Thanks for dinner, Goof!" Yakko exclaimed, eagerly taking another bite of his meal. He was sitting next to Max, Wakko and Dot across from them and Goofy at the end of the table.

"Yeah, thanks Mister Goof man!" Wakko piped up, shoveling their dinner into their mouth.

"Thanks, Goofy!" Dot added.

"Why gosh, it's no problem!" Goofy responded, giving the toons a smile. He looked slightly concerned for Wakko, but continued to eat his own pile of food with a content smile on his face. "Maxy hasn't had this many friends over since he was little!"

"Dad!" Max groaned, slouching down in his seat. Yakko grinned and Dot leaned across the table, smirking. "Really?" She questioned. Max looked away with a grimace, shrugging.

"Max's only had his pals PJ and Bobby and his old girlfriend Roxanne over!" Goofy added, looking at his son. "It's good he invited you guys, especially for his birthday! The more the merrier, I always say!"

"It's your birthday?" Dot squeaked, leaning back to her side of the table. "Happy birthday! If we'd have known, we would've brought you a gift!" Wakko exclaimed, looking at Max.

"We don't have gifts, but, we do have this!" Dot started to reach behind her back to grab her "gift" but was stopped by Yakko, who quickly shut down her plan.

"Not now, Dot. Maybe later, okay? Just eat right now." He said, giving her a smile, retreating back to his side of the table when she gave in, nodding her head.

Max sat up from his slouched position, eating some of his dinner while Yakko did the same. Goofy started talking about the mashed potatoes he had made, which allowed for the four younger toons to finish their dinner at a relatively speedy pace. Once they were all done, Yakko bounded into the kitchen to help Max wash the leftover dishes while Goofy set up the Wii console for Wakko and Dot, starting a game of Mario Kart with them. Yakko grabbed a towel from the counter, placing himself next to his boyfriend, who was watching as the sink filled with water.

"Thank you for letting me bring my sibs, babe," Yakko said, leaning over to place a cartoonish kiss on Max's cheek, "It makes me feel a lot better to have them nearby." Max chuckled, jokingly wiping the kiss from his cheek, glancing over to Yakko. "I'm glad, Yak Yak. Also, you don't need to dry, I can get it!"

"Nonsense, dear Maxy!" Yakko exclaimed, reaching over to stop the water from overflowing in the sink. "I'm a guest and brought my siblings, I can definitely help you clean. Plus, it means I get to spend a couple seconds alone with you!" Yakko teased, batting his eyes a few times while Max snickered. The latter toon grabbed some of the dirty silverware, running them under the water while Yakko yakked away, talking about every topic under the sun. The couple passed dishes, Max washing and Yakko drying, the sounds of Dot screeching at her character in Mario Kart in the background.

Once they neared the end of the pile dirty dishes, Yakko put down the towel, sliding his arm across the counter to poke a finger into Max's arm. "Hi~" Yakko cheekily grinned, leaning in front of his boyfriend and peering up at him. "Hi, Yak." Max responded, continuing to wash the plate he had in his hand. Yakko turned and playfully snatched the plate from his hand, dropping it into the water.

"Hey!"

Yakko chuckled before sliding his hand across the water, splashing it onto Max's shirt and chin. "Yakko!" Max cried out, stepping back to hold his shirt out to see the damage. "You bitch!" He returned to the counter, which Yakko was still stretched across, and swiped his own hand into the water, spraying it onto Yakko. The toon merely laughed, splashing Max back as they started a water fight. Both boys laughed maniacally as water flew around them, soaking both the toons _and_ the floor by the sink. Yakko slapped both of his hands on top of the water, the liquid flying everywhere as he laughed. Max did the same before slipping, a choked gasp escaping him as he started to fall. He grabbed onto Yakko last minute, pulling him down too as he hit the floor, both toons laughing hard after they bonked onto the ground.

"That's dirty!" Yakko cried out as he laughed, pinning Max to the tile. "How is it dirty, it's clean wat- _ow_!" Max stopped mid-sentence because Yakko nipped at his shoulder, the latter chuckling darkly as he sat back up. " _I_ make the puns here, Maxy." He said, staring down at his boyfriend. Max grinned before flipping them over, sliding into the counter a bit because of how slick the floor was. Yakko frowned up at him, frown turning into a smirk as the toon leaned up. "Fancy seeing you here, hot stuff!"

Max rolled his eyes, smirking back before rolling them over again, twice this time so he still ended up on top of Yakko. The toon whined before he started to fight back, beginning a wrestling match as the two rolled around the kitchen floor.

"Hey, have yo-" Wakko stopped mid sentence, taking in the sight of their brother and their brother's boyfriend rolling around on the floor. The two immediately stopped, Yakko popping up from underneath Max, causing them to bump heads and groan in pain. "Uhm, I'll just go?" Wakko turned around, slightly disturbed by the sight they walked in on. Yakko called after them, trying to scramble from under Max but failing due to the slippery surface.

Wakko headed back to the living room where Dot had convinced Goofy to play Animal Crossing. Goofy looked very concentrated on figuring out how to move his character, squinting at the TV while Dot gave him instructions. Wakko smiled, plopping onto the couch next to Dot.

They watched contentedly as Dot showed Goofy the ropes of Animal Crossing. Yakko and Max flopped onto the other couch after they emerged from the kitchen, whispering to themselves as they watched the Animal Crossing game be played. Wakko caught eye contact with Yakko, who made a weird signal with his hand and made an apologetic look. Wakko shrugged, turning back to the TV and sticking their tongue out. It was peaceful for a while, the five of them relaxing in the living room, until Wakko's phone ringing broke the serenity.

"I'll go take it!" They said, pulling their cell phone from their pocket and standing from the couch, wandering away as they accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Is this... Wakko Warner?"

"This is they," Wakko responded, rubbing at their nose as the person on the other line shuffled some papers. "Ah, yes... Ms. Norita needs to see you and your sister, Dot, in her office right away tomorrow morning."

"Should I bring Yakko?"

"No. Ms. Norita asked for you and Dot specifically, so only bring yourselves. The meeting is at eight tomorrow morning in Ms. Norita's office, thanks!"

Wakko pulled their phone away as the lady hung up, sticking their tongue out as they thought. A meeting with the boss, just them and Dot?

They headed back to the living room, plopping back down where they were originally. "Who was that, sib?" Yakko asked, causing Wakko to look in his direction. He was stationed across Max's lap, the other toon brushing a hand through the fur on his head. "'s just Norita's secretary person calling me." Wakko replied, glancing towards the TV where Dot was showing Goofy how to fish.

"Why was she calling?"

Wakko paused, thinking of their options. They knew Yakko would freak out if Wakko mentioned him not being allowed to go, but he'd also freak out if Wakko _didn't_ tell him. "Dunno, never said." They settled on, leaning back into the couch to continue to watch their sister and Goofy play Animal Crossing.

\-----

Wakko woke up early the next morning, fumbling out of their hammock to tap Dot's shoulder. They watched as she slowly blinked, letting out a whine before rolling over.

"Dot, you need to get up!" They whispered, shaking her shoulder a little bit. She batted them away, snuggling further into her pillow. "Dot!" They hissed, yanking her over. She yelped, glaring up at them.

"What was that for?"

"You need to get ready to go, we have a meeting with the boss lady at eight!" They explained, voice quiet as they hopped onto the ground. "Get dressed and hurry, I don't wanna find out what happens when we're late!"

Dot emerged dressed from their bedroom after a few minutes. Wakko had been pacing around in the kitchen, snacking on goldfish to pass time. "Finally!" They exclaimed, rushing forward to grab Dot's arm and drag her out of the tower. They carefully shut the door before hopping off the tower, Dot doing the same. They both rushed over to Norita's office as quick as possible.

Upon arriving at the building, Wakko and Dot were escorted up a few floors and to the office. Wakko gulped, standing in front of the looming doors, and Dot grimaced. They exchanged glances before Wakko reached out and knocked. There was an immediate call of "Enter!" and the two Warner siblings did as told. Norita was on her treadmill, talking into her earpiece before glancing over at who had intruded. A smirk grew on her face before she ended the call with whoever she was talking to, slowing her treadmill to a walking pace.

"Ah, yes, the youngest Warner siblings. Thank you for meeting me today." She got off of the equipment, plopping onto her desk chair before motioning for the Warners to sit at the seats in front of her desk. "Grab a chair, have a seat."

Wakko and Dot did as asked, politely sitting down on the cushions. They looked at each other again before looking back to Norita.

"Now, as I'm sure you two know, I wouldn't call you in here for just nothing, _especially_ without your older brother." She started, grabbing a pen from a cup on her desk and clicking it a few times. "I've called you here today in regards to... Yakko's secret."

"His secret?" Wakko echoed, leaning forward in their seat.

"Yes, his secret. It's all over the news, have you not seen?" She grabbed her cell phone, flipping it around to show Wakko and Dot the screen. On it was a picture of Yakko and Max, leaning in for a kiss outside of who knows where. "He's engaging with a _Disney toon_. It is strictly forbidden, and I know Yakko knows that. This relationship needs to be terminated, immediately. I would do it myself, but that could get messy in the legal world, so it comes down to you two. Terminate it. _Now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter 😏


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go downhill now that wakko and dot have been assigned the task of breaking up max and yakko.

"Terminate it?" Dot cried, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes, put it to an end. It is against company rules for Yakko to be in a relationship with a toon from a rival studio, or a different studio in general. It needs to be ended." Norita smirked, leaning back in her seat. "If I see them together after two weeks, that's your timeframe by the way, then your reboot is gone and you three are back in that tower for good. You understand?"

Wakko gulped, nodding, but Dot stayed put. "Why can't you ju-" She stopped when Wakko kicked her shin, instead agreeing to the terms as well.

**_____**

Wakko and Dot shuffled out of Norita's office, quiet on their way out of the building. Wakko kept their head down, frown on their face as them and Dot walked back to the water tower. 

"I guess we should've seen this coming, with it being the title of the fanfiction and all." Dot said, glancing over at Wakko.

"I mean, sure, but did the author really have to have Norita assign _us_ with breaking Yakko and Max up?" Wakko asked, shuffling along the sidewalk.

"They thought it would be good angst, so they obviously had to." Dot argued, looking back ahead again. "We won't actually have to break them up though, right? Maybe just tell them to be more careful in public?"

"I dunno, I think Norita was being serious when she threatened to take away our reboot." Wakko frowned. Dot sighed, and the pair made their way back to the water tower in silence.

Upon entering their home, the smell of bacon caught Wakko's attention. They padded into the kitchen, head tilted while Dot followed behind. "'s that breakfast?"

"No, it's dinner." Yakko sarcastically responded, standing at the stove. "Where were you two?"

"Just terrorizing Ralph!" Dot exclaimed at the same time Wakko blurted "We got flowers!"

The two glared at each other before turning to Yakko. Yakko turned and gave them a look over his shoulder before going back to the bacon he was cooking. "Seriously, what were you guys doing?"

Wakko grimaced, glancing at Dot who shrugged. They sighed, staring at the floor. "We just wanted to get you a surprise, but they were all sold out!" They mumbled. Yakko chuckled, causing Wakko to look up.

"You don't have to lie, sibs. You don't have to tell me, either, I was just curious as to where you were."

"But we aren't lying!" Wakko exclaimed, bounding forward to look up at their older brother. "Promise, big brother!"

Yakko glanced down at them, an unamused expression on his face. "You've always been a shitty liar, sib."

**_____**

Yakko didn't understand why his siblings wouldn't tell him what they were up to. The whole day was filled with them two sharing looks and texts, excluding Yakko from the secret. He would respect their privacy, but it bothered him that they felt they couldn't talk to him about it.

That night he tossed and turned, the sounds of Wakko's snoring and Dot's "heavy breathing" (since she refused to call it snoring) disturbing him in his attempts to fall asleep. He gave up, carefully crawling out of his ball pit and shuffling to the living room. He plopped onto the couch and grabbed one of the blankets that hung there, wrapping himself in a cocoon, falling into a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.

When Yakko woke up, there was noise from the kitchen and the TV was in pieces. He sat up, blinking a few times as he took in the shattered state of the television.

"That's not a good plan, Dot! How're we supposed to break 'em up like _that_?"

Yakko's ear perked up as he heard Wakko speak, pushing himself off the couch he inched closer to the kitchen.

"Sure, but it's be the most effective and the least hurtful way!"

"Sibs? What're you two talking about?" Yakko walked into the kitchen now, noticing the nervous glance Dot shot Wakko.

"Just about how to crack these eggs!" Wakko held up the cartoon and then gestured to the pan they had on the stove. Yakko didn't believe them for a second, but shrugged anyway, giving them and Dot a small smile.

"Second question, what even happened to the TV and why didn't I wake up for it?"

Dot snickered, covering her mouth with her hand. Wakko laughed, hard, gripping their belly with their hands as they giggled. "What? What am I missing?"

"We- we tried to wake you up!" Wakko cried out, laughter filling in the spaces of their sentence.

"But you kept going on, and on! About the countries of the w-world!" Dot added, giggling maniacally. "And talked about Max in between the countries!" Wakko finished, loud laughter punctuating the sentence. Yakko flushed as he stood there, his two siblings laughing at him.

"I don't get it?"

"United States... Maxy~... Canada, Mexico... Max come back... Panama!" Wakko mocked, them and Dot bursting into another fit of laughter. Yakko felt himself flush even more, frowning while his siblings continued to make fun of his sleep talking habits. "That doesn't explain the TV, you dummies."

"We tried to wake you up! But you just muttered something about how Max's clumsiness is adorable and stayed asleep!" Dot said, her laughs trickling into giggles.

"You tried to wake me up by smashing the TV?"

"You weren't getting up with anything else, it was our last resort!" Wakko said, turning to the stove to crack an egg.

"Ah ah, I got it Wak!" Yakko reached out and took the eggs from his sibling. "We all know how it ended last time you were in the kitchen. How about you and Dot go clean up the TV and I'll make some pancakes?"

Wakko eagerly nodded, bounding off to the living room to get started on cleaning. Dot went to follow after them, but Yakko gently grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the kitchen.

"Sister sib, you know you two can tell me anything, right?" Yakko spoke, bending down a tad so he was at her eye level. "I won't be mad, or judge, I know you and Wakko are doing something behind my back."

Dot frowned, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Yakko. I can't tell you anything right now."

"Why not, Dot? What's so important that you and Wakko can know but I can't?" Yakko pleaded. "I want to know what's going on so I can keep you two safe. You not telling me makes me worry even more. I won't be mad or _anything,_ I just want to know that you and Wakko will be okay."

"We can handle ourselves, Yakko, I'm 13 and Wakko's 14. We aren't babies anymore. We know how to take care of ourselves and stay safe, okay?" Dot looked up from the ground, glancing at her brother. "We won't always need you to protect us, Yak. You won't be able to always be there for us, either."

"I know that, Dot! So let me take care of you when I can!" Yakko exclaimed, waving his free hand in the air, one still grasping Dot's arm. "Let me help you like your big brother should. Let me be there for you guys while I can, it hurts seeing you two get older because I _know_ I'm running out of time to take care of you!"

"We don't need you right now! We know what to fucking do, Yakko, we aren't little!" Dot yelled, tears in her eyes as she glared at him. "We can take care of ourselves, we don't need you to do it for us anymore!"

"I just need to make sure you're safe! You're sneaking around without me and I have no clue what for! I don't need you hanging out with the wrong kind of toon, Dot!" Yakko raised his voice a bit as well, tears forming in his own eyes as he watched Dot start to cry.

"Why can't you _trust me_ , Yakko? Why can't you trust us?" Dot roared, voice cracking as she yelled. "The fact that you _expect_ us to go and hang out with drug dealers or fucking pedophiles is mean! You're fucking mean and immature to think that we'd do that!" She cried, furiously wiping at her eyes, sniffling. "We would _never_."

"I finished cleaning up the TV..." Wakko stopped in the doorway, voice quiet as they took in their siblings' expressions. Dot stormed off, purposefully bumping into their shoulder as she burst by. Wakko was jostled to the side, stumbling as they caught themself. They watched as Yakko slowly stood, sluggishly turning off the stove and shuffling out of the kitchen. He patted Wakko's head twice as he walked by, grabbing his coat from his hammerspace. He went to the tower door and grabbed his keys, opening it before slipping out, closing it shut behind him.

Wakko was left standing in the kitchen, upset and confused, broken TV parts in their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU SEE WHAT THE BROKEN TV REPRESENTS, DO YOU SEE IT, DO YOU??
> 
> lmao i'm excited about the symbolism in my own story lmfaooo
> 
> anyway lemme know what ya think 😏


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yakko seeks comfort and comes to terms with his younger siblings growing up. wakko and dot come up with a plan regarding breaking yax up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a slur in here, just a heads up

Yakko drowsily shuffled down the sidewalk, feet dragging on the ground as he walked. He felt like absolute shit, always did after arguments with his siblings. This one was rough, though, Dot definitely called him out with some of her remarks. He sighed to himself as he continued along the sidewalk. He found himself at Max's house after what felt like forever walking. He stood in front of the house, hands in his pockets as he debated on going to knock on the door or not.

"Heya, son! What can I do for ya, a-hyuck!" Yakko turned to the right, finding Goofy in the front yard. "Oh, uh! Hiya, Goofy. Is Max home?"

"He's at that skatepark right now, I think he said. Would ya like to come in anyway?" Goofy asked, approaching Yakko and slapping his back a couple times. Yakko hid a flinch, awkwardly smiling up at the goof.

"Uhhh, I can just go home, I don't wanna be a bo-"

"Come in, come in! I can tell somethin's on your mind, why doncha come on in and tell me about it?" Goofy ushered Yakko into the house, making him sit on the couch. "I'll get some tea ready, now, you just sit tight! Hyuck!"

Yakko nodded, staring down at his hands while he waited for Goofy to return. Once the toon did, tea in hand, he sat down on the couch with Yakko. "Here's your tea!" Yakko took the mug from Goofy, muttering a thanks while the older toon took a sip of his own drink.

"Anytime, Yakko! Now, ya wanna talk about what's buggin' ya?" Goofy asked, looking at the younger toon. Yakko shrugged, staring at his mug. "I don't wanna bore you."

"I'm always willing to listen, son! Go at it!" Goofy encouraged, patting Yakko's shoulder. Yakko sighed a little, glancing up from the cup to look at the wall.

"I got in an argument with Dot. It was pretty bad, too, and I feel bad about it. But her and Wakko have some secret going on that worries me, they're sneaking something behind my back and I want to make sure they're safe, y'know?" Yakko started, glancing at the floor. "I wanna make sure they aren't getting into any serious trouble, and that they're safe. I know they can handle themselves, but what if something goes wrong and they get hurt? Or taken away from me?" He started tearing up with this thought. It had been something he had worried about ever since they were left to fend for themselves. He was always concerned about what would happen if they got too rowdy or insane, if the CEOs would take Wakko and Dot away from him, if they'd hurt them.

"Why gosh, Yakko! That's not good, but do you have any reason to be concerned about them?" Goofy asked, taking a noisy sip from his tea.

"Well, I don't think so. They've never hung out with those kinds of toons, I've never seen them with anyone..."

"Then why're you worried about it, son?"

Yakko paused. That was a very good question. "I- I don't know, Goof. I dunno. I just worry about them, y'know? It's up to me to take care of them and I want them to stay safe. I know they're old enough to watch out for themselves, but I still know it's my responsibility to look out for them."

"But it's not your responsibility anymore, Yakko. They're growin' up, like you said yerself. You may not be ready to come to terms with it yet, but it isn't your sole responsibility to watch out for Wakko and Dot." Goofy took another sip of his tea once he finished his sentence. Yakko turned and looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"'s not your job to look out for them all the time, now. It takes time to get used to and accept, son, but they're old enough to watch over themselves. They know what's right and wrong, they know what's safe and what's not. You just need to be there for them when they take a wrong turn, when they're not able to tell right from wrong."

Yakko was speechless. He stared at the older toon, unable to form a sentence, before turning to look back at his lap. He took a slow sip of his tea, staring blankly at his lap.

"I went through the same thing with Maxy. I wasn't able to realize he was old enough to take care of himself in the outside world. But he was, and he made sure I knew that. He helped me understand, hopefully like how I am with you." Goofy started, resting a hand on Yakko's shoulder again. "I forget that he isn't the little Maxy he was back then. I forget that he's old enough to make decisions for himself, but he always reminds me by making me proud. He's made a few bad decisions, sure, but he's corrected them and learned from them. And that's how it'll be for you with Wakko and Dot. Sure, they'll make mistakes that you may not like, but they'll grow from it and learn. It's part of life, part of growing up. You just have to learn to be open to it and accept it."

"Wow, Goofy, I..." Yakko started, looking up at the toon. " _Thank you_. It's so nice to hear you felt the same, that you were able to overcome it...wow."

"Aw, shucks. It's nice being able to help ya out, son." Goofy chuckled, pulling Yakko into a side hug. "Anything for my little Maxy's boyfriend!"

Yakko flushed but accepted the hug. It was nice being comforted like this, having this explained to him helped him understand his feelings more. He'd have to apologize to Dot for yelling at her, tell her it was okay if she was meeting new people. He turned into the hug, wrapping both of his arms around Goofy as he melted into the fatherly hug. He mumbled a thank you into Goofy's chest, the older toon just chuckled, rubbing a hand up and down his back as a response.

Goofy eventually stood and brought their cups to the kitchen, washing them out while Yakko stayed put on the couch. He pulled out his phone, debating on sending a text to his siblings or not, before deciding against it. He'd give them space, at least until he came home. Instead of texting, he pulled up the news. He hadn't been caught up the past few days, preoccupied with other things. He was curious as to what he missed, lots of stuff happened when you missed a few days of news.

He scrolled through articles about the inauguration, he'd seen stuff about that already, Bernie's mittens, seen that, JoJo Siwa coming out, seen that. He scrolled a bit further before a picture caught his eye. He scrolled back up to see it better. It almost looked like him and...

_Shit_.

**_____**

Wakko was chewing on a chew toy, perched on the couch, when Dot came out of her room. They looked up when the sound of her door opening caught their attention. "Hi, Dot." They said, voice muffled from the chew toy in their mouth. Dot waved as she entered the living room, plopping onto the couch next to them. They spit their chew toy into their hand, half heartedly wiping spit from it before offering it to Dot. "Get your worries out?"

"No thanks, Wak." She said, pushing their hand back towards their body. "It's yours anyway."

Wakko shrugged before returning to chewing, laying with their back on the armrest, feet stretched to where Dot was sitting.

"We have to figure out what to do about Yakko and Max." Dot started, glancing over at Wakko. 

"Pro'lly." They replied, drool escaping from their mouth as they did so. Dot wrinkled her nose, looking away from them again. "I don't want to actually break them up. They're too happy to do that to them, and plus Norita's a bitch! I'd rather not do exactly as she asked." Wakko nodded in agreement, taking their chew from their mouth.

"I agree. Maybe we tell them about it and just have them pretend to break up? And they just go back to sneaking around at night again?"

"Yakko's gonna throw a fit, he'd want to talk to all the higher ups he could about it. I don't want to get in another argument with him right now." Dot sighed, staring off into space. "Maybe we just _do_ something to make the-"

"The news!" Wakko exclaimed, sitting up as their tail started to wag.

"The news?" Dot echoed, glancing over at them. Wakko eagerly nodded. "Yeah! Just show them an article, maybe hint at Norita knowing, and then they can figure out what to do from there!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Wakko, you're a genius!" Dot cried, throwing her arms around her older sibling. Wakko eagerly reciprocated the hug, tail excitedly twitching back and forth as they laughed. "Why didn't we think of that sooner, huh?" They laughed, pulling away from the hug. "That would've made this a lot less stressful!"

Dot opened her mouth to respond before she was cut off by the tower door slamming into the wall. Both siblings turned and looked at the entrance, finding Yakko in the middle of the door way with a large frown on his face.

"Were you going to _tell_ me about the news articles?" He hissed, storming into the living room. He swung the door shut behind him as he stomped over to them, frown growing even larger as he stopped in front of the couch. "Were you gonna _tell_ me reporters are calling Max and I faggots? Huh?" Upon getting no response, Yakko let out a grunt, gesturing exasperatedly around. "Which of you was gonna fucking tell me people knew about us now, huh? I know that's what you've been whispering about now, I'm not stupid!" He exclaimed, running a hand through the fur on the top of his head. "Now Norita's gonna be fucking _pissed_ with me, Max's boss will be too, if y-"

"Norita already _is_ pissed with you, though," Wakko pointed out, letting out a whimper when Dot kicked their shin. Yakko whipped his head over towards his younger sibling, eyes narrowing. "Is she now?"

Wakko gulped, an awkward half grin forming on their face as they glanced at Dot. "Uhmm-"

"She _knows_?" Yakko's demeanor changed entirely. His voice cracked and he curled in on himself, plopping down onto the floor, head on his knees. Wakko and Dot exchanged worried glances before sliding off the couch, quietly sitting down next to Yakko. They sat in silence, the sound of Yakko starting to cry taking up the empty space. Wakko frowned to themself, cringing at the pitiful sounds Yakko was making. They glanced over at Dot, who had tears in her eyes too, before looking back to Yakko. The sniffles and pained cries were all that was audible, and the sound was absolutely heart wrenching. Wakko teared up themself before gently placing a hand on Yakko's back. Their brother flinched, but didn't make Wakko remove his hand. Wakko took that as an okay and leaned forward to wrap their brother in a gentle hug, Yakko merely accepting it as he cried. Dot leaned forward too, wrapping an arm over Wakko and encompassing them and Yakko in a hug. The siblings stayed like that for a while, holding each other close. Wakko and Dot supported Yakko the whole time, allowing him to spill out his feelings and scream and cry while they hugged him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love each and every one of you lovely fuckers that reads this story and just wanted to say thanks for leaving the lovely comments and feedback <3
> 
> also, two updates in one day? yes. why give you one angsty chapter when i can give you one and a half angsty chapters! feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments >:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is a day shy of bring a month old! thank you all so much for your love and support throughout, it means so much to me (:

**Yak <3**

_hey babe_

_need 2 talk with u_

_meet at the shack tonight?_

_max?_

Max stared at his phone as the texts came in from his boyfriend. One with "I can see you're reading these" caused Max to turn off his phone, ignoring the rest of Yakko's text flow. Max pocketed his phone, sliding his hands into his hoodie pocket as he slouched back onto the bus seat. He was heading home after going to the CEO's office, and he was done with everything after the conversation that had occured. The picture of him and Yakko that'd been circulating had caught the CEO's attention, and Max was being threatened with being banned from Disney.

It sucked. His dad was gonna be pissed, _he_ was pissed, why can't old white guys understand someone being gay won't make others gay? Max let out a hefty sigh, turning to plop his forehead against the window. He watched as the scenery passed by, thoughts filtering through his head of what he was going to do.

**_____**

Max unlocked the front door, shuffling in and closing it behind him. "Heya, Maxy! How was the skatepark?" His dad called from the kitchen, leaning out to give Max a wave. 

"Didn't get to go," Max responded with, flopping onto the couch. He threw his head back, frowning up at the ceiling. 

"Yakko came by earlier, asking where you were, and I told him you were at the park! The poor boy's probably wondering where you were!" Goofy said, followed by a crash as some pans fell out of a cabinet. Max's frown deepened at that. Maybe that's why Yakko was texting him so much? Or maybe it was about the news. Either way, Max pulled out his phone and wrote out a quick 'meet at 9' and sent it, pocketing his phone once more.

"Anyway, Maxy, where'd ya go instead?" Goofy called out. Max sighed, lifting his head to glance at his dad. "Went nowhere, Dad, would you please stop asking me?"

"That was only the second time, son, is everything oka-"

"Dad, would you _stop_? Please! I'm so tired right now, I have no clue what emotions I'm _feeling_ , could you please just stop?" Max exclaimed, cringing as soon as the sentence started to creep out. He folded in on himself, arms wrapping around himself, fighting back tears as he heard his dad set something done and let out a little sigh.

"Maxy, what's wrong?" Goofy asked, padding over to the couch. He sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Dad. Just leave it alone." Max said, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel his dad's frown bearing down on him, and he wrapped his arms around himself tighter.

"Now, son, it's never nothing when you're upset. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just don't look at the news." Was all Max said as he stood from the couch. He headed to the front door and opened it, heading outside. He started to walk to the shack, hands in his pockets as he shuffled along. He wasn't mad at his dad, he was just feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't his dad's fault Max could be kicked out of Disney for being in a relationship with someone. That's what Max was upset about, really, not his dad asking his normal questions, not Yakko texting him, but about the absolute insanity of being told he'd be kicked out of Disney for being gay.

It stung.

He'd grew up on the Disney lot, his dad being a famous toon contributed to that, and he'd grown up on TV as well. He'd been in shows and had two movies he starred in, he'd been part of Disney his whole life. And now that was about to be taken away because of who he loved. It was absolute bullshit, completely and utterly, but what could he do? Fight back? Disney was one of the most powerful corporations in the world, and he was just some measly toon who pissed a CEO off. It wasn't going to end well for him.

Max found he was at the shack already, being deep in thought helped pass the time. He walked up the steps and slipped into the building, flipping on the light before plopping down onto the oversized beanbag. He closed his eyes and settled back into his racing thoughts.

**_____**

Yakko opened the door to the shack at 8:30, finding the lights on and loud snores coming from inside. He smiled a little to himself before slipping in, closing and locking the door behind him. He crept forward and jumped onto the beanbag, startling Max.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Maxy." Yakko said. His tone was quiet, quieter then he meant, but Max didn't seem to notice as he sat up. "When'd you get here?"

"Like, 6 or somethin'." Max responded, rubbing at his eye.

" _6_? Why so early?"

"I was upset and left the house, then apparently fell asleep." Max turned to look at Yakko, who leaned forward to kiss Max's cheek. "How're you doing?"

Yakko gave a sad smile, positioning into a comfier position before he started to speak. "'m okay. Have you seen the news?"

Max nodded, Yakko doing the same. "My boss isn't happy. She told my sibs to do something to break us up because she didn't want it to get messy if she was involved. She's threatened to take away our show, too. How fucked up is that?" Yakko let out a dry, sarcastic laugh before glancing at Max. "Yer boss know anything?"

"He's gonna ban me from the company." Max frowned, twirling his thumbs as he stared at his lap. "I've been with Disney since I was born, with my dad being so famous it was a given! And now they wanna fucking kick me out because of us?" He motioned between Yakko and himself before dropping his hand to his lap again.

"Max... I'm so sorry, babe." Yakko placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward a bit. 

"I've done so much for them, and they wanna get rid of me just because I'm dating a guy? It pisses me off!" Max exclaimed, whipping around to look at Yakko. Yakko frowned at the pained expression on his boyfriend's face.

"They _hate_ me now! My dad's gonna hate me too for doing this to him, for being fucking banned from the company, oh my fucking god!" Max cried out, anger setting into his features.

"They haven't banned you yet, Maxy, right? Yo-"

"Yakko, you don't understand. I've done _so much_ for this company and they're throwing me out _because of us_. Your boss hates you _because of us_. Maybe we should just break up!" Max threw an arm in the air, letting it flop into his side. "That'd make this all so much easier, huh?"

Yakko reared back, frown deepening as he felt tears start to sting at his eyes. Yakko stared up at Max as the toon rambled, talking about who knows what, holding back the cries he wanted to let out.

"You want to break up with me?"

His voice was small, it cracked halfway through his sentence, but it caused Max to pause. Yakko sniffled before looking at the ground, standing up from the beanbag. "I'm sorry for causing _you_ all this trouble then. Maybe you should've broken up with me before all of this." He gave a sarcastic smile as tears slipped down his face.

"Yakko, what?" Max looked up at him from the beanbag, mouth open in shock.

"You just said you wanted to break up with me, Max! Don't play stupid, okay?" Yakko said, exasparatedly waving an arm around in the air.

"Yak, I didn't mean it! Baby, please listen!" Max stood from the beanbag, grabbing both of Yakko's hands and holding them in his own. Yakko frowned up at him, then looked down at their intertwined hands. "Yakko, I love you so much. I would never want to break up with you. I'm so sorry for making you think that I did. My brain is a mess right now and it just came out as a heat of the moment thing, y'know?" He let go of one of Yakko's hands and tilted the toon's head up to look at him. He smiled a little, lovingly looking down at Yakko, who could feel his cheeks flush as his frown lessened a tad.

"You mean it?" He asked, blinking up at Max. The toon nodded, brushing a hand along Yakko's cheek.

Yakko leaned up and pressed a kiss to Max's lips, eyes sliding shut as he placed a hand on the toon's cheek. He felt Max's free hand slide to his waist, gently pulling him forward a bit as they kissed.

Yakko broke the kiss, pulling back a tad before moving his hand from Max's face to reel back and punch the toon's shoulder. "Ow!" Max yelped, jumping back and rubbing where Yakko punched him.

"That's for making me think you were breaking up with me, bitch." Yakko smirked, laughing as Max frowned.

"I'm sorry about that. I think we both spiraled a little, especially me with that bit there," Max said, approaching his boyfriend once more. Yakko nodded in agreement, looking up at Max. "I think so, too. I think we can figure this out though, as long as we can just stay chill."

Max nodded, wrapping his arms around Yakko. Yakko gladly reciprocated the hug, pulling Max tight against him as he buried his face in Max's chest. Max slowly rocked them back and forth as they huddled together, whispering small nothings to each other as they basked in the warmth of the hug. They'd get this situation figured out, it would just take a bit of time, Dot's wits and Wakko's photography skills, and a couple of inside jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't know how lucky you are that i was in a good mood today, that spiral at the end was going to end in a breakup until i wrote it out today. i was feeling nice so you better be grateful
> 
> feel free to leave comments, i love seeing your thoughts on new chapters (:


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dot and wakko craft a plan and put it into effect in hopes of fighting off the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i was trying to figure out what dot and wakko's plan was going to be and then kind of lost motivation to write it, but i found motivation and here the chapter is! i hope you enjoy (:<

"You have the camera?" Dot asked, peering over her shoulder to check on Wakko. They nodded, reaching behind their back to pull out their professional camera. "Got it!"

"Good. I have the article printed out and right here, put it with your camera, will you?" Dot looked back at the floor in front of her, tossing her arm over her shoulder to hand Wakko the pages of articles she'd printed earlier. She retracted her hand when Wakko grabbed the papers, reaching out to fix the flowers in front of her. "Perfect! You think they'll like it, Wak?"

Dot stepped back to admire her handiwork, hands on her hips. She'd set up a picnic date for Max and Yakko to make them feel better about the publicity shit that was going on. Wakko had helped her get a bunch of different kinds of foods, piled high on the blanket that was settled in the middle of the living room of the water tower. There were flowers in a vase on the middle of the blanket, droopy, but flowers none the less.

"I think they'll like it. Plus, this is the best way to fight off the bosses." Wakko said, admiring the picnic as well. They leaned forward and slipped the article into the picnic basket. Dot nodded in agreement, patting Wakko's shoulder. "Let's go get Yakko from the pantry!"

The siblings rushed to the kitchen, unlocking the pantry door and stepping back as Yakko tumbled onto the floor.

"First of all, what the _fuck_." He said, standing up from the floor. "Second of all, _why_ the fuck?"

Wakko smirked, sharing a look with Dot before they innocently smiled at their older brother. "No reason! Go get in your best pair of slacks, big bro! You have a picnic date tonight!"

Yakko frowned, looking between his smiling siblings. "You both know I'm not allowed off studio grounds and am under water tower arrest until Tuesday, right?"

"We know _you_ are, but Max isn't!" Dot grinned, chucking a thumb back towards the door. "He's on his way right now!" 

Yakko paled, shooting Dot and Wakko a glare before hurrying off to his room. Wakko grinned, laughing with Dot as their plan began to properly unfold.

**_____**

Yakko stared at his reflection as he tucked his polo into his date slacks, adjusting the collar before smoothing the material out. He hadn't had contact with Max in over a week per request of Norita. They only had 4 days left to "break up", as they still hadn't. Dot and Wakko had said to leave it to them but they were running out of time to do something and Yakko was ready to take it into his own hands.

"Oh, lover boy!" Dot called from outside his door, opening it a crack to peer in, shit eating grin on her face. "Your date's here, remember no make out sessions on the couch, not after the time Wakko came and you guys were st-"

"Don't fucking even, Dot, that was _not_ our fault, Wak never announced their presence." Yakko turned around to shoot his sister a playful glare, walking towards the door. "Yeah, sure, tell that to the therapist Wakko's seeing 'cuz of it." Dot teased, opening the door as Yakko neared. He ruffled her hair as he walked by, causing her to punch his shoulder. He cringed, chuckling as Dot forced him along. 

"Hey, Yak!" Max waved from the floor of the living room positioned on a blanket in front of the couch. Yakko grinned, playfully winking back as he plopped down onto the blanket as well.

"Hi, babe!" Yakko said, pressing a kiss to Max's lips. 

"Get a room!" Wakko said, making vomitting noises as the couple kissed again. Dot laughed before grabbing Wakko's arm, pulling them out of the living room. "We'll leave you two to it! There's dessert in the basket, save it for last!" Dot called, waving at the two as her and Wakko ran off down the hallway.

Yakko chuckled, staring after his siblings until they were out of sight, then turning to lovingly smile up at Max. "Did you break a law to come see me? Just wonderin', since I don't think you're supposed to be on the lot, or in the water tower."

"I think I may have broken a few..." Max sheepishly smiled, face contorting into shock when Yakko abruptly pulled him forward into a kiss.

"That's kinda romantic," Yakko whispered, kissing Max again. He pulled back smiling, turning his head to look at one of the piles of food next to him. "Want some food? Dot and Wak got plenty for us..."

Max happily agreed, grabbing some items he wanted while Yakko did the same. The couple happily feasted, joking around and flirting as they caught up with each other about their week. From across the water tower, Wakko and Dot watched their brother and Max from the kitchen, waiting for the moment they went for the picnic basket.

"When are they gonna get their fucking dessert?" Wakko whined, dropping their hand to their side. 

"I don't know... I thought this plan was flawless but it looks like they're more interested in how the other has be- ewww!" Dot stopped mid sentence, slapping a hand over her eyes as she dramatically turned away from the living room. Wakko snickered, glancing over at her.

"They're just smooching a bit, what's th- oh, eww!" Wakko turned around too, wiping at their eyes. "That'll take lots of bleach to get out of my brain." Dot nodded in agreement. Sounds of lovesick giggling carried through the air and Wakko gagged, fake sticking a finger down their throat. "Do they _have_ to have a kissing-tickling-wrestling scene _every_ chapter? It's gross!"

"Seriously! It's almost like the author only playfully bickers and kisses their girlfriend and has no idea what else to base Yakko and Max's relationship on!" Dot exclaimed, quickly turning to look over her shoulder. "Oh, oh! They stopped, they're opening the basket!" She tapped Wakko's shoulder, pointing. "Quick, quick, get the camera!"

Wakko quickly turned around, aiming their camera at the couple. Inside the basket, there wouldn't be dessert. Instead, Yakko and Max would find an article on the one thing Wakko and Dot knew they never agreed on.

Shrek.

**_____**

"This isn't dessert," Yakko said, staring into the picnic basket. "All that's in here is paper."

"What's the paper? Does it say anything?" Max asked, peering into the basket from over Yakko's shoulder.

"Dunno, lemme look." Yakko responded, grabbing the paper. It was more than one sheet, stapled together at the bottom. That meant one thing to Yakko, Wakko had stapled this and put it in the basket. His eyes narrowed as he flipped the packet around, revealing a title in large print.

"Shrek, the cinematic masterpiece of 2001. Hey, look at this!" Yakko showed the packet to Max, smiling as he looked at him. "Finally, an article I can agree with!"

Max sighed, playfully rolling his eyes. "Shrek isn't a cinematic masterpiece, you and I both know that."

"Max, you take that back right now." Yakko growled, frowning up at his boyfriend. Max awkwardly chuckled, holding his hands up in defeat. "Uh, sorry? But I thought you understood this last time, Shrek isn-"

Max was cut off by Yakko ferociously tackling him, semi playful growls escaping from him as he pinned Max down. "Bitch, take it back!" Yakko said, leaning down and into Max's face. The Disney toon just smiled, innocently blinking up at Yakko. "Take what back, Yak?"

"You said Shrek isn't a cinematic masterpiece, take it back right now!" Yakko hissed, frowning when Max merely shrugged, to the best of his abilities as he was still being pinned down.

"Eh, it's true, I don't feel like taking it back! Ah!" Max yelped when Yakko rolled them over, knocking into a few piles of food as they both started to growl. They bickered the whole fight, rolling around and pushing their hands against each other's, trying to win as they wrestled.

"Shrek is a- _beautiful_ fucking- movie!" Yakko spit out, smirking down at his boyfriend as he pushed on Max's hands. "And for fucking saying it- isn't we're watching them- all!"

"I'm not even- allowed to be here, bitch! How would we- watch them?" Max responded, pushing up against Yakko's hands. The fighting continued on for a few more minutes before the two heard Dot and Wakko.

"Thanks, guys! We'll be taking that!" Dot bounded forward and plucked the article from between Max and Yakko, tossing it into her hammerspace. "That was perfect, we got all the shots we needed!"

"Next time get straight to the point, less kissing beforehand would've been easier on the eyes!" Wakko chimed in, grinning shittily as Yakko flushed bright red.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about? Were you _spying_?" He untangled himself from Max and stood, crossing his arms.

"Nope! Just getting our pictures to send in to the tabloids! Well, we gotta go, toodles!" Dot maniacally cackled as her and Wakko took off, speeding down the hallway. Yakko quickly followed, Max in tow, and pounded on the door to the bedroom.

"Let me in, you little shits!"

The giggling from inside told him there'd be no chance of getting the pictures from Dot and Wakko. "Don't worry, we'll put copies in you guys' wedding scrapbook!" Dot's voice rang out, causing Yakko to blush even further.

"As soon as Max leaves you two are in _so_ much trouble!"

"If it's anything like how you fought Max, I'll take it, you weren't even trying!" Wakko called out, laughing when they heard Yakko huff.

"C'mon, let's just go. You did say they were gonna help us out, right?" Max said, grabbing Yakko's hand.

"Yeah, but-"

"Shh, let's go get started on that Shrek marathon, yeah?" Yakko eagerly agreed, allowing Max to guide him away from his siblings and onto the couch, snuggled into Max's side.

The couple watched the Shrek movies while Wakko and Dot worked hard at photoshopping the pictures of Max and Yakko to make sure nobody would be able to tell they were taken at the water tower. Once they were ready, they were sent of to Norita and Disney.

"Great work, sis!" Wakko said, giving Dot a fistbump as they finally sent the last copy of the Yax fight out.

"Thanks, same to you!" Dot said, bumping her hand to Wakko's. "Only thing now is we're stuck in here until Max leaves or they're both asleep. What should we do?"

"I'm gonna go get that bleach I talked about earlier," Wakko said, standing from the floor to head into the joined bathroom.

"Ooo, good idea! I'll take some for my eyes too!"

The two scampered off, happy with how their plan to save Yakko's relationship was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like, really like this chapter lmfao
> 
> as always, feel free to leave comments! i love seeing your thoughts and feedback (:
> 
> also, i don't want to wrap this story up, but i know i'll have to in a few chapters. out of curiousity, would anyone like to see this be a series where i do oneshots for this au? everything would be by requests from you guys, and i'm willing to write whatever. or i could just leave it as is when the final chapter arrives. any thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute boyfriends and petty siblings are the focus in the last installment of yakko's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yakko's off tower arrest so he's technically allowed to leave bc he needs to see max in the last chapter :3
> 
> thank you for reading yakko's secret. it's crazy how well this fic has done, and i appreciate all the support! look out for Tales From the Water Tower, which will be posted soon, because that will be the oneshot series continuation of yakko's secret!
> 
> thanks, and happy reading ❤

"Disney actor Max Goof and Warner Brothers actor Yakko Warner brawl after messy breakup... what kind of bullshit is this?" Yakko read the headline off an article on his phone, turning it to wave it in Wakko and Dot's faces. "How'd you manage this?"

"We told Norita the juicy details when she wanted them," Dot said, smugly smiling up at him. "We told her all about your guys' fight and breakup!"

"Yeah!" Wakko nodded in agreement. "She said she'd send the photos out if she got _all_ the details and then she gave some of that info to the media to make a better story!"

"Sibs, you amaze me sometimes." Yakko said, taking a sip of his coffee and patting Dot and Wakko's heads. "Thanks for helping me and Maxy out, you don't understand how much I appreciate it."

"You'd kill us if we didn't, but you're welcome anyway." Dot smiled, taking a sip of her own coffee. Wakko nodded again, shoveling a few pieces of French toast down their throat. Yakko smiled to himself, drinking more of his coffee as he stared down at the table. He really was lucky to have the best siblings in the world.

"You're not wrong there, sister sib." Yakko said, grinning at his younger sister and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know. That's why I said it." Dot smiled back. Yakko laughed before glancing down to his phone as it buzzed. "Oh! I'm gonna go, don't commit _too_ many felonies without me!"

"We will!" Wakko called out after Yakko as the toon bolted out of the tower, waving to his younger siblings before he booked it off of the lot. He raced to the shack, making it in record time. He unlocked the door and flew in, taking a running leap onto the giant beanbag where he had briefly spotted Max.

"Holy shi-mmf!" was all that was said as Yakko dove directly onto Max. He sat up, placing his hands on both sides of Max's face and giving him a cartoony kiss on the lips.

"Helloooo, Maxy!"

"You motherfucker!" Max responded, yanking Yakko down to kiss him properly. Yakko grinned into the kiss, pressing against Max's lips before leaning back with an exaggerated 'mwah!'. 

"Hi, babe! You rang?" Yakko smiled, climbing off Max's lap and plopping down in front of him on the beanbag.

"I just wanted to see you and ask if you had seen the new articles, not get divebombed." Max briefly pouted before tugging Yakko back onto his lap, grinning up at the toon as Yakko leaned down to place a quick kiss on Max's forehead.

"Whoops," Yakko smugly smiled, booping Max's nose before wrapping his arms around Max's neck. He dove down to peck Max's lips a few times, relishing in the airy huff his boyfriend let out between kisses.

"This is me making up for our fight after our messy breakup," Yakko said, engaging in a longer kiss with Max before gently breaking it to speak again. "Don't let the paparazzi see us like this, my love!" He cried out as closed his eyes and leaned back, putting a hand to his forehead before his eyes snapped open as he was pulled back to Max.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, my darling!" Max teased, placing a hand on Yakko's chin to pull him into a sweet kiss. Yakko swooned, melting against Max as they kissed.

"I love you so much, Maxy," Yakko said, smile on his face as he pecked Max's cheek as he pulled away.

"I love you, too, Yak." Max smiled up at him before flopping on his back, taking Yakko down with him. "I've missed being able to get to make out with you," Max teased, hugging Yakko close and shoving his head into the crook where Yakko's neck met his shoulder. Yakko giggled when he felt Max place a few kisses there, the sensation tickling his skin.

After a few seconds of enduring the tickle on his neck, Yakko playfully pushed Max down and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. "That tickled," He whined, blinking up at Max. Max grinned, wrapping his arms around Yakko as well.

"I know, 's why I did it."

At that, Yakko felt himself grin. He loved that him and Max could bicker and tease each other without the other taking it the wrong way. Not that that was bad, it just made their relationship so much easier knowing the other would speak up if they weren't comfortable with something or if something that was said wasn't a thing to joke about.

Yakko curled up on top of Max, tail happily wagging as he cuddled against his boyfriend. Max just airly laughed, hugging Yakko and rubbing a hand up and down his back. The two stayed cuddled together for a while, Yakko slowly dozing off while Max continued to run his fingers through Yakko's fur.

When Yakko woke up, the shack was almost completely dark. The only light he could see was coming from Max's phone.

"What time is it?" Yakko asked, sluggishly sitting up on the beanbag.

"Almost nine at night." Max supplied, glancing up at Yakko. "Have you not been sleeping well or what, you were dead asleep for eleven hours!"

Yakko whined, flopping onto Max's lap, rolling over so he was looking up at him. "I've been sleeping fine, guess you're just comfy~" Yakko teased, batting his eyes as he innocently smiled.

"That whole flirting spiel doesn't work when you're half awake, just letting you know, babe." Max grinned down at him, booping his nose.

"I'm not cute after I've just woken up from my beauty slumber? What a ripoff!" Yakko cried, throwing an arm over his eyes. He could hear Max snicker and peeked over his arm to look at him.

"Sure, you're _some_ kind of cute when you just wake up, but you smell like shit and look like hell."

Yakko quickly removed his arm from over his eyes, shooting a dirty glare at Max.

"I do not!"

"Ehhh," Max started, shrugging as he glaned down at Yakko.

Yakko gasped, fake offended, tossing his head back. "I, in no way, look like hell when I wake up. And if anyone smells here, it's you!" Yakko sat up, jamming a finger into Max's chest. He was nose to nose with Max now and smirked up at his boyfriend. He dropped his voice, slyly glancing up at him. "Plus, you like it when I'm all s-"

Max flushed from embarrassment, quickly leaning forward and pressing his lips to Yakko's to get the other to shut up. Yakko merely grinned, eagerly reciprocating the kiss as he closed his eyes, placing a hand on the back of Max's head so he could pull him closer to himself.

"Oh, fuck, shit-" Yakko pulled away, scrambling off Max's lap. "I gotta go home, I didn't tell my sibs I'd be gone this long!"

"Hey, I'm sure they're alright, yo-"

"I was gone the whole day and didn't tell them, Maxy, I've gotta go!" Yakko wasn't mad, just exasperated. Max stood up and grabbed Yakko's hand, tugging the toon back and forcing him to stand still for a second.

"Babe, it's okay." Max lovingly looked down at Yakko, but Yakko needed to get home.

"I kn-"

"Ah ah ah, shh." Max held a finger up to Yakko's lips, shushing the toon. "They're fine. We can take a nice, normal paced walk over to the studio to help calm your nerves. Your siblings are fine."

Yakko stared up at Max, reluctantly nodding in agreement. Max leaned down and gave Yakko a quick kiss before grabbing his hand again, leading him out of the shack and to the Warner Brothers lot.

**_____**

Wakko was stationed in front of the tower door, staring up at it as they anxiously chewed on a chew toy.

"Yakko's fine, Wak, he's probably just having too much "fun" with Max," Dot said from behind them. That didn't disturb Wakko, though, as they continued to gnaw on their toy and wait for Yakko to return.

"Seriously, Wakko, you've been sitting there since lunch!" They noticed Dot sit down next to them in their peripheral view but chose not to look at her. 

"Yeah, cuz he hasn't said anything in the chat and he's been gone since this morning!" Wakko said, flipping the chew toy around so they could gnaw on the other end.

"He'll be home soon, I promise. How about we play a prank on him as payback? For making you so upset?" Dot suggested, gleam in her eye. Wakko stopped chewing for a second and eagerly agreed.

**_____**

"You wanna sneak in?" Yakko asked, glancing up at Max. His boyfriend pondered it for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, we can say it was a bro thing if we're caught."

" _Is_ it a bro thing?" Yakko teased, tugging on Max's hand so the taller toon leaned down.

"Definitely is," Max teased, pressing a kiss to Yakko's lips. Yakko grinned, kissing back.

"Awesome, I love bro things," He said as he pulled away, playfully poking Max's cheek. The two toons made their way onto the Warner Brothers lot, sneaking past Ralph and making a beeline for the tower.

Yakko tugged open the tower door, wincing at the audible creak it made. He ushered Max in and closed the door behind him.

"Sibs, I'm home!" Yakko called out, flipping on the light for the main area. He walked to the living room, expecting to find Wakko lying down but found nobody there. "Sibs?" He turned around and saw Max, pointing towards the kitchen.

"What?"

"There's a paper on the counter, do you see it?" Max said. Yakko hurried to the kitchen, but as he stepped behind the island a pie came flying out of nowhere, smashing into his face.

"What the hell?" Yakko asked, wiping pie from his eyes. He heard Max laughing, one with his cute 'a-hyuck's no less, and Yakko cleared all the pie from his face to the best he could so he could glare at Max. "You traitor!" Yakko cried before looking down at the counter.

"'You left us, so scared to be alone by ourselves, so cower in fear like we did while you scour the tower trying to find us.' Interesting." Yakko read the note aloud, looking around the tower. "They think they're the stuff, huh? Well, I taught them all a comedy toon needs to know, so we'll see about that!"

Turns out the tower was decked out with things only a well taught comedy toon would know how to do. From anvils to preset mallets to pies and rakes in the face, Yakko was both terrified and proud of his siblings as he turned the doorknob to enter the final room he hadn't checked yet. As soon as the door opened all the way, an anvil fell from the ceiling and straight onto where Yakko would've been. He cringed slightly at the damage it made to the floor, but stepped over it to fully enter the room.

"Alright, sibs, that's a good job on your part. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd be gone for long, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until like, an hour ago." He glanced around the room. There was no sign of Wakko _or_ Dot, and he was starting to get concerned. He took another step in only to get a broom handle to the face, and he stumbled back and over the previously fallen anvil, toppling back out of the room. He looked up to see Max standing over him, snickering as he looked down at Yakko.

"Hey babe, your siblings want to have a talk with you."

"How do you know? Did they give you their numbers or something?" Yakko struggled to sit up, accepting the help Max gave him when he offered out his hand.

"No, they're at the door and are waiting for you." Max snickered more when Yakko let out a loud groan, rubbing at his face as he whined. "They beat me up while I looked for them here and the whole time they're outside?"

Max nodded and Yakko frowned, pouting as he made his way to the door to the tower. He opened it and was met with two pies to the face.

"I'm glad Max didn't open the door that time," Wakko said, tongue sticking out of their mouth as they smugly grinned at Yakko.

"Yeah, we almost hit him with a mallet when he answered the door before, but luckily Wakko wanted to count down to three before we did." Dot said, smirking at her pie covered brother. "Did'ya have fun with all of our little pranks, big bro?" She faked innocence, smiling up at him as she batted her eyes. Yakko flipped her off before retreating to the couch, flopping onto one of the cushions. Wakko quickly followed after him, sitting next to him and dragging a finger through the whipped cream on Yakko's cheek.

"Hey, move so my boyfriend can sit here," Yakko pouted, playfully shoving Wakko away and beckoning Max to come and sit. Max did as asked, plopping down on the couch next to Yakko. Dot came and sat down too, next to Wakko on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, you got a little somethin' there, Yak Yak." Max said, leaning over to Yakko and pointing at his forehead. "And there, and there," He pointed at Yakko's cheeks and chin, playful grin on his face as he looked at the toon.

"Yeah, yeah," Yakkk said, rolling his eyes. "Go for it." At that Max quickly wiped a thumb across Yakko's chin, licking off the whipped cream and pie chunks.

"Save it for the bedroom, please just use a towel!" Dot leaned over and shoved a colorful beach towel in Yakko's face. Max laughed before quickly shutting up as Dot shot him a glare. Yakko wiped his face clean with the towel before tossing it back to Dot who tossed it back to him. It became a full-on volleyball game shortly, net and all as Max and Yakko teamed up against Wakko and Dot. They hit the balled up towel back and forth until Yakko won the game with the winning shot. Dot groaned, shoving the used towel into her hammerspace while Max lifted Yakko into the air, kissing him as a congratulations on winning.

Once they had all settled down, they piled onto the couch once more. They settled on watching Bunk'd for a while, like they did at Max's house, and snuggled up with one another. Max had an arm wrapped around Yakko's shoulders and Yakko was resting his head on Max. Wakko was wedged into Max's other side, tongue hanging out of their mouth as they happily watched the TV. Dot was perched on the arm of the couch, but leaned over so she was resting a bit on Wakko.

Wakko eventually got tired and reached over Max to get the remote from Yakko's hand. The two older toons had fallen asleep together, snoring in unison. Yakko had a string of drool trailing from his mouth and onto Max's hand, and Max had a snot bubble on his face every time he exhaled. Dot giggled, snapping a picture and taking a quick video while Wakko turned the TV off. The two siblings clambered off of the couch and got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and getting into their pajamas. Dot got snuggled into her bed, wishing Wakko a goodnight while the older toon snuck back out of the bedroom. They grabbed a blanket from their hammerspace and draped it over Yakko and Max, making sure it covered them both equally before running back to their bed.

When Yakko woke up the next morning, he found himself tucked into Max's embrace. The other toon was snoring, but Yakko found the noise comforting as he snuggled deeper into Max's arms. He started to doze off again, held tight against Max as he smiled to himself, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Max's snores and his siblings' snickering. With that last thought, his eyes flew open again and he braced himself for the start of a day full of relentless teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for all the love with this story! i'll hopefully be posting the oneshot series tomorrow, but we'll see how busy i get.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts! ❤


End file.
